Someone Who Cares
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Jestem szczęśliwa. Kto by pomyślał, że to cztery lata. Dla nas niewiele czasu, a jednak... Wystarczy mieć obok kogoś, komu zależy. Sequel "Drugiej Miłości".
1. Rozdział 1

Zapomniałam już, czym jest deszcz w tym samotnym świecie. Odkąd wyciągnął do ciebie rękę, nieustannie świeci słońce. Czasami tylko na błękicie nieba pojawia się jakiś niewinny obłoczek, lecz szybko znika. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Ten spokój jest przyjemny. Nie potrzebuję nic innego, jestem szczęśliwa.

* * *

Widziała jego spojrzenie w odbiciu lustrzanej tafli, gdy układała włosy w misternego koka. Kimono na dzisiejszy wieczór leżało obok tego, które tak niefrasobliwie Hisagi porzucił po przyjściu. Z jej drobną pomocą.

– Nie wstajesz jeszcze? – zapytała.

– Wolę jeszcze na ciebie popatrzeć – zamruczał.

– Robisz się leniwy.

Starała się skoncentrować na przygotowaniach, żeby nie zareagować na pełne namiętności szare spojrzenie.

– Jest w tym coś złego? Zwłaszcza po tym, co jeszcze przed chwilą robiliśmy – wymruczał jej do ucha.

Policzki Corrie od razu przybrały soczysty, czerwony kolor. Rozbawiło go to. Czasami wystarczyło jego jedno słowo bądź pojedynczy gest, by ją speszyć.

– Poza tym mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, które moglibyśmy teraz zrealizować – kontynuował.

– Shuuhei – zganiła go. – Spóźnimy się przez te twoje wymysły. Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd ci się to wzięło. Kazeshini ma stanowczo zły wpływ na ciebie.

– Kazeshini ma ograniczoną wyobraźnię – odparł z wyraźną urazą.

Wolał nie mieszać swojego Zanpakutou do rozmów w tym tonie. To się zawsze źle kończyło.

– W takim razie nie chcę wiedzieć, co masz w głowie – stwierdziła. – Ubierz się, chcę za kilka minut wyjść.

Westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się nigdzie iść, wolał ten czas spędzić z nią w zaciszu sypialni. Ostatnio tak rzadko się widywali w ferworze obowiązków, że tak po ludzku się za nią stęsknił.

Objął ją w pasie, przytulając się do jej pleców. W żyłach wciąż czuł namiętność, a niezbyt schludny w tej chwili strój Corrie tylko podjudzał niezbyt czyste myśli, których nie potrafił się pozbyć.

– Shuu...

Nie pozwolił jej powiedzieć niczego więcej, całując namiętnie. Odpowiedziała z równą pasją, nie dała się zbyt długo prosić, co jasno powiedziało mu, że w pełni się z nim zgadzała. Tylko grała taką niedostępną.

Pchnął ją na podłogę. Stanowczo, ale na tyle delikatnie, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Poły niezbyt mocno związanej yukaty rozsunęły się zachęcająco, pobudzając w nim wszystkie zmysły. Objął dłońmi szczupłą talię, przesuwając je najpierw ku biodrom lekko unoszącym się ku niemu, następnie ku górze. Pisnęła cicho, gdy poczuła dotyk na piersiach, ale z przyjemnością poddała się pieszczocie. Własne palce wplotła w jego włosy.

Językiem rysował kółeczka na płaskim brzuchu wsłuchany w coraz głośniejszy oddech partnerki. Chwilę później sam uderzył plecami o drewniane panele, gdy niespodziewanie przejęła dowodzenie. Zaborczo krążyła dłońmi po jego ciele, zębami złapała za wargę, rozrywając ją ponownie. Metaliczny smak krwi pobudził ich bardziej. Jej biodra opadły na jego, z gardła wydostało się westchnienie. Przyciągnął ją bardziej, wyrównując rytm. Przez chwilę byli jednym oddechem i biciem serca.

Przytulił ją, słuchając, jak uspokaja oddech. Jej ciepłe ciało wciąż obejmowało jego, więc dał Corrie chwilę na odpoczynek. Jednak dłoń już nieposłusznie gładziła ją po kręgosłupie. Drżała. Wiedział, jak ją doprowadzić do takiego stanu.

Sugestia Kazeshiniego sprawiła, że przerwał w pół ruchu. Że też zawsze musi się odezwał w nieodpowiednim momencie.

– Shuu? – Podniosła na niego zielone spojrzenie.

– Masz rację, spóźnimy się. – Westchnął.

Zrozumiała i podniosła się, choć robiła to z niechęcią. Nie miała pewności, czy przez cały wieczór zdoła utrzymać ręce przy sobie. I to wszystko przez vice-kapitana Dziewiątki.

– Włosy uciekły ci z koka – zauważył.

– Dzięki tobie. – Wystawiła mu język.

Nie spodziewała się, że posadzi ją przed lustrem i sam zabierze się za poprawienie jej fryzury. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odbiciu.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdziła.

– Już mi to mówiłaś.

– Więc powtarzam. – Zaśmiała się. – Nieźle ci idzie.

– Zdolny jestem. – Pocałował ją w policzek.

Roześmiała się. Te rzadkie chwile, kiedy Hisagi podkreślał swoje zalety, zawsze ją bawiły. Był wtedy tak inny od tego codziennego Shuuheia, którego znała prawdopodobnie lepiej niż on sam. Lubiła obu, składali się bowiem na pełny obraz Hisagiego, a tego niewielu miało zaszczyt poznać tak bardzo.

Niedługo później wchodzili na teren Dziesiątego Oddziału w odświętnych, eleganckich kimonach i nieco tylko spóźnieni. Przybyli jako ostatni, lecz trudno było ich nie zauważyć, w końcu pomarańczowe kimono Corrie zwracało uwagę.

– Shiroyama-san, Hisagi-kun, czyżbyście zapomnieli zegarka? – zagaił Ichimaru.

Zdawał się być srebrzystą zjawą. Corrie uniosła lekko brew w uprzejmym zaskoczeniu.

– Wątpię, żeby kapitan Hitsugaya był rad z pańskiej obecności na przyjęciu, kapitanie – odparła.

– Towarzyszę Rangiku, Shiroyama-san – odpowiedział, nawet na moment nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Nie mógłbym pozostawić jej samej w tak ważnym dla Dziesiątego Oddziału dniu.

– O, jesteście wreszcie. – Matsumoto pojawiła się tuż obok. – Corrie-chan, ślicznie ci w pomarańczowym.

– Dziękuję, Rangiku-san. Ty też pięknie wyglądasz.

– Powinniśmy się przywitać z pozostałymi – napomknął Hisagi.

– Racja.

Chwilę później ruszyli do powodów tego dość oficjalnego przyjęcia. Hinamori i Hitsugaya właśnie rozmawiali z Ukitake, Ise i Kyoraku, prawdopodobnie dziękowali za gratulacje. Dziś wiele takich słów usłyszą, bo to od tego wieczoru oficjalnie zostają zaręczeni.

– Nasze gratulacje, Momo, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Corrie wyściskała serdecznie Hinamori, autentycznie ciesząc się jej szczęściem. Minęło wiele lat od przykrych wydarzeń i teraz w życiu vice-kapitan Piątego Oddziału powinno być tylko i wyłącznie dobrze. Zasługiwała na to. Zresztą Hitsugaya również. Jemu jak i Shuuhei podała tylko rękę, bez tego był jakiś niezadowolony.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała.

– Kapitan Ichimaru go wyściskał – odparła nieco rozbawiona Hinamori.

– Nie śmiej się, Corrien – ostrzegł ją Toshiro.

– Przepraszam za entuzjazm mojego kapitana. Chyba się przejął – odparła. – Pięknie ci w błękicie, Momo. Czy może raczej już niedługo „pani Hitsugaya".

Hinamori zaśmiała się wdzięcznie z drobnym rumieńcem na policzkach. Oczy jej lśniły.

– A potem będziemy bawić małe Hitsugaye – dodała Corrie.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Twarz Toshiro pokryła się dorodnym rumieńcem.

– Corrien! – wrzasnął ku rozbawieniu Shiroyamy. – Za dużo czasu spędzasz w towarzystwie Ichimaru.

– Przepraszam, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Tylko się droczyłam.

– Swoją drogą – odezwała się Hinamori – nie sądziłam, że kiedyś dasz się przekonać do pomarańczy.

Corrie dotknęła karku nagle nieco speszona.

– No wiesz, zieleń jest moim codziennym kolorem – wyjaśniła z niewielkim rumieńcem. – Więc w tak uroczysty dzień mogę nieco zmienić barwy.

– Do twarzy ci w nim.

– Dziękuję.

– Rozgośćcie się – mruknął Hitsugaya.

Para zostawiła narzeczonych i poszła przywitać się z resztą. Niektórzy zdążyli się już zaprzyjaźnić z sake, choć większość starała się kontrolować w obecności tak wielu kapitanów. Zaręczyny shinigamich na tak wysokich stanowiskach nie były byle czym, musiały mieć odpowiedni poziom, więc pojawienie się niemal całej elity Gotei było jak najbardziej oczekiwane.

– Najpiękniejsza kobieta się pojawiła.

– Żartujesz, Yumichika-san? – Zaśmiała się Corrie. – Dziś żadna nie dorówna Momo. Aż nie wierzę, że kapitan Hitsugaya się na to zdecydował. Normalnie jak w bajce.

– Wy to macie własną bajkę, skoro się spóźniacie – zauważył Ikkaku.

– A to już nie moja wina.

Hisagi zakrztusił się sake, co wyraźnie rozbawiło Corrie. Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie, dolewając mu alkoholu, gdy już się opanował.

– Chyba nie chcemy znać szczegółów – mruknął Renji.

– Ktoś tu znowu dostał kosza od panny Kuchiki.

Abarai nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej i wypił swoją porcję sake. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że to właśnie z jego winy ta relacja nadal nie wykracza poza trzymanie się za ręce.

– Nie dokuczaj mu. – Ujął się za Renjim Hisagi. – Widzisz, jaki jest przybity.

Nie omieszkał przy okazji skraść jej całusa, co rozbawiło pozostałych.

– To też nie było zbyt miłe – zauważył Yumichika. – Chyba ktoś tu przechwytuje nawyki kapitana Ichimaru. A jeszcze parę lat temu tak ciężko było na was patrzeć.

Para spojrzała po sobie. Wiele się zmieniło przez ostatnie cztery lata, przede wszystkim odnaleźli wreszcie spokój po wojnie z Aizenem. Nie było to proste. Corrie prześladowała niezasłużona śmierć Kiry, który tym samym ochronił Ichimaru, Hisagi wciąż bezsilnie wzdychał do Matsumoto, która z czasem zeszła się z kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału. Szarpali się długo, aż bezsilność ich połączyła. Nie obyło się bez problemów, bo w tym samym momencie Seireitei musiało zmierzyć się ze złodziejami Zanpakutou, a Corrie mało nie zginęła. Kosztowało ich to wiele strachu, lecz teraz mogli cieszyć się sobą, zaś ich największymi problemami byli Ichimaru i Puści, z którymi musieli się użerać.

– Ale spójrzcie na narzeczonych – powiedziała rozmarzonym tonem Corrie. – Są uroczy. Aż trudno na nich nie patrzeć.

– Aż jestem zazdrosny.

Dosiadł się do nich Shinji. Zwykle uśmiechnięty kapitan Piątki dziś był jakiś nie w sosie.

– Coś się stało, kapitanie Hirako? – zapytał Hisagi.

– Wszystkie piękne dziewczęta są już zajęte – odparł tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – To niesprawiedliwe. Człowieka nie ma przez chwilę i co?

– Tylko narzekać potrafisz – mruknął Kensei siedzący w pobliżu. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że twoja vice-kapitan nie jest już wystraszoną dziewczynką.

Zaczęli dyskutować o tym, jak to dawniej było, więc młodsza część towarzystwa zajęła się sobą. Przyzwyczaili się już, że ich dowódcy czasami zaczynają wspominać dawne czasy. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

– Ale że kapitan Hitsugaya się na to zdecydował. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że oświadczy się Hinamori – stwierdził Madarame.

– Co w tym złego? Może gdyby było inaczej, już dawno uganialibyśmy się za słodkimi maluchami. Poza tym na to zasługują.

– Mnie tam nie śpieszno do bawienia bachorów – mruknął Ikkaku. – Wystarczy mi vice-kapitan.

Odpowiedzi nie usłyszał, bo wszystko wstali do oficjalnych toastów za narzeczonych. Każdy, kto poczuwał się do obowiązku, mógł coś powiedzieć.

– No to może ja – odezwał się wesoło Ichimaru.

– Nie! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Hitsugaya, Matsumoto i Corrie.

– Ale dlaczego nie? – Wykrzywił się niczym niezadowolone dziecko.

– Kapitanie, proszę, nie dzisiaj – powiedziała Corrie.

– Skoro tak ładnie prosisz, Shiroyama-san.

Hitsugaya odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę nie potrzebował toastu stworzonego przez Ichimaru, to by go tylko rozgniewało, a ten wieczór miał być radosny.

– Także mam coś do powiedzenia – odezwał się Hisagi. – Kapitanie Hitsugaya, Hinamori, jeszcze raz najszczersze gratulacje. Nie ma wątpliwości, że zasługujecie na szczęście. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi tę drobną zmianę tematu.

To było nieco intrygujące, Corrie lekko zmarszczyła brwi, bo nie wiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie. Nie wspominał o niczym wcześniej.

– Corrie, wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał.

– Stop.

Przy boku Shiroyamy zjawił się Ichimaru, spoglądając na Shuuheia spod przymkniętych powiek.

– Co to za porządki, Hisagi-kun? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem najpierw zapytać mnie o pozwolenie jako dowódcy Shiroyamy-san?

– Kapitanie.

– W końcu jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, Shiroyama-san. Co innego przenocowywanie vice-kapitana innego oddziału, a co innego poważny związek – wyjaśnił dość zasadniczym głosem. – Nie mogę tak po prostu na ro pozwolić. Rozumiesz, Hisagi-kun?

Shuuhei był tym na tyle zaskoczony, że zdołał jedynie pokiwać głową. Tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, z jednej strony mógł to być kolejny wygłup, ale chyba za późno, by go powstrzymać.

Ichimaru zrobił krok w kierunku Shuuheia, odgradzając go od Corrie. Nie bardzo jej się to spodobało, ale nie mogła powstrzymać swego dowódcy. Gdy próbowała, dał jej znać, żeby się uciszyła.

– Hisagi-kun, jakie masz zamiary wobec Shiroyamy-san? Aż tak poważne czy może to przypływ chwili?

– Chcę się ożenić z Corrie, kapitanie Ichimaru.

– I nie będziesz patrzeć na żadną inną?

– Nie.

– Nie sprowokujesz jej do płaczu?

– Nie.

– Będziesz jej gotować i zastępować poduszkę?

Oboje poczuli, że policzki ich palą. Ichimaru zaczynał wchodzić na teren, do którego nikogo nie dopuszczali.

– Tak.

– Zamieszkasz z nią w Trzecim Oddziale czy każesz przeprowadzić się do Dziewiątego?

– To będzie nasza wspólna decyzja – odparł nieco zbity z tropu.

– Chcesz mieć z Shiroyamą-san dzieci?

– Kapitanie, dosyć – jęknęła Corrie.

Nie potrzebowała śledztwa przy wszystkich. To było krępujące, a nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć Hisagiemu. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że Shuuhei zaraz zostanie zniechęcony i odwoła swoje słowa. To by zabolało.

– Cicho, Shiroyama-san. Teraz my rozmawiamy – zganił ją łagodnie. – Hisagi-kun?

– Jeśli Corrie będzie chciała, nie widzę problemu.

– Nie unikaj pytania, Hisagi-kun. Pytałem, czy ty chcesz?

– Chcę.

– A co zrobisz, jeśli nie pozwolę?

– Gin.

– Nie będę zwracać na to uwagi, kapitanie Ichimaru. Liczy się zdanie Corrie, nie pańskie.

Ichimaru uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej i przeszedł za plecy swej vice-kapitan, opierając dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Nie wybaczę ci, Hisagi-kun, jeśli Shiroyama-san będzie przez ciebie cierpieć. Masz ją uczynić szczęśliwą. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy?

– Oczywiście, kapitanie Ichimaru.

– No to na czym skończyliście? A tak, Shiroyama-san, twoja odpowiedź.

Sekundę później był już z powrotem na swoim miejscu u boku Matsumoto, która nie miała pewności, czy ma być zdenerwowana czy rozbawiona jego zachowaniem. Chyba najlepiej wiedziała, jak bardzo Ichimaru pragnie ochronić Corrie, skoro w tym jednym, najważniejszym momencie nie potrafił ochronić Kiry.

Corrie spojrzała na Shuuheia nieco zdezorientowana i wyprowadzona z równowagi przez swojego kapitana. Nie spodziewała się oświadczyn, bo też nigdy jakoś o tym nie rozmawiali. Kiedyś w żartach i owszem, ale tak całkiem poważnie nie było okazji. Jednak nie miała wątpliwości co do odpowiedzi.

– Tak.

Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc radość w jego spojrzeniu. To przyszło tak naturalnie, że wcale się nie zdziwi, jak szybko minie czas i staną się prawdziwą rodziną.

Przez kilka chwil to oni byli w centrum wydarzeń, lecz Toshiro i Momo nie wyglądali na obrażonych. Hitsugaya już dawno stwierdził, że powinni wziąć ślub i zamieszkać razem, bo to chroniłoby ich chociaż trochę przed szkodliwym, jego zdaniem, wpływem Ichimaru. Hinamori za to z całego serca życzyła im szczęścia. Już wystarczająco zdążyli się nacierpieć od czasu zdrady Aizena, a Corrie dodatkowo nie miała łatwo, będąc vice-kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału.

Było już dawno po przyjęciu i Corrie leżała wtulona w ciepły tors Shuuheia, który zawijał na palcu kosmyk jej włosów.

– Kiedyś naprawdę odetnę mu ten lisi łeb. – Westchnęła.

– Na swój sposób troszczy się o ciebie – odparł Hisagi. – Choć odpowiadanie na te wszystkie pytania w obecności niemal całego grona dowodzącego było dość krępujące.

– Chciałabym, aby chociaż raz zachował się poważnie. Nic dziwnego, że pozostali kapitanowie mają mnie za jakąś maskotkę.

– Nieprawda. Potrafią cię docenić. Kapitan Muguruma twierdzi nawet, że osiągniesz bankai przede mną – odparła z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – A to coś znaczy.

– Że Yuki jest mniej problematyczna od Kazeshiniego? – zapytała z rozbawieniem. – Żeby to było takie proste.

Zaśmiał się. Może na zewnątrz rzeczywiście tak to wyglądało, ale wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie. Wielokrotnie już słyszał marudzenie partnerki, że nie może zapanować nad temperamentną Zanpakutou.

– Na szczęście na razie bankai nie jest nam potrzebne – stwierdziła. – Więc możemy zająć się ciekawszymi sprawami.

Nie musiała długo czekać na jego reakcję, gdy spojrzała na niego tym roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. To była długa noc.


	2. Rozdział 2

Możliwe, że jestem zbyt surowy, ale trudno nie być, gdy człowiek czuje się za dzieciaka odpowiedzialny. Codziennie widzę wspomnienie tamtego dnia. To nie miało mieć znaczenia. Normalna sytuacja, jakich wiele, a jednak. Może dlatego, że też został shinigami?

* * *

Upał nieco zelżał, gdy Corrie weszła na teren Dziewiątego Oddziału. Jak zwykle wielu shinigamich pozdrawiało ją z uśmiechem i szacunkiem. Cóż, była tu częstym gościem i wszyscy to zaakceptowali. Byli jednak tacy, którzy żałowali, że jest zajęta przez ich vice-kapitana. Zbyt późno, żeby mieli coś zdziałać.

Corrie skierowała się prosto do kapitańskiego biura, wyczuwając tam obecność swojego narzeczonego. W sumie nadal nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, choć nie narzekała na taki rozwój wypadków. Naprawdę widziała przyszłość z Shuuheiem u boku i nie bała się do tego przyznać.

Drzwi były otwarte, więc mogła już z korytarza dostrzec puste biurko kapitańskie. Najwyraźniej kapitan Muguruma zajmował się czymś innym. Za to Hisagi siedział na swoim miejscu z wielce niezadowoloną miną.

– Hej, coś taki skrzywiony?

Przechyliła się nad biurkiem, żeby skraść mu szybkiego buziaka. Umknęła jednak, gdy chciał ją przytrzymać. Westchnął, bo zawsze dał się na to złapać.

– A widzisz, ile mam pracy? – odparł.

– Mashiro-san może ci pomóc przecież, jeśli nie dajesz rady.

– Dałbym, gdybym mógł zacząć od rana. – Skrzywił się wymownie.

– Kolejny trening z kapitanem? – zapytała lekkim tonem, przysiadając na skraju biurka.

Kiwnął głową. To nie tak, że nie był wdzięczny za te dodatkowe sesje treningowe, ale czasami rozbijało to wszelkie jego plany. Do tego dla Mugurumy istniały tylko słowa krytyki pod adresem Hisagiego, a to wzbudzało frustrację. Nieważne, ile się starał, dla kapitana było wiecznie za mało. A mógłby chociaż raz powiedzieć coś dobrego pod adresem swojego zastępcy.

– Wiesz, powinieneś się cieszyć, że twój idol poświęca ci tyle uwagi. – Uśmiechnęła się nieco wrednie. – Chyba powinnam czuć się zagrożona. Jeszcze zaczniesz spędzać z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną.

– Corrie – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

Nie lubił, gdy sobie z niego kpiła w takim tonie. Przecież to jasne, że woli spędzać czas z nią, ale to nie zawsze było możliwe.

– Nie powinnaś się tego tak obawiać – stwierdził Kensei, przystając w progu z założonymi na piersi rękoma. – Może w Trzecim jest inaczej, ale tu nikomu nie powinno brakować dyscypliny.

– Miło pana znowu widzieć, kapitanie Muguruma. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Dziewiątka jak zwykle prezentuje się świetnie.

– Ciebie też, Corrien. Co się sprowadza?

– Pomyślałam, że zabiorę go na obiad i nieco rozpuszczę. – Wskazała na Hisagiego. – Wygląda na trochę niedopieszczonego.

Kensei zmierzył oboje spojrzeniem, ale nie zdradził się z myślami. Widział, że pomimo zmęczenia i zniechęcenia Shuuhei ożywił się, gdy tylko obok pojawiła się Corrie. Zawsze tak było i chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało. Dzięki niej Hisagi znajdował siły na pracę i walkę. Może nigdy tego głośno nie powiedział, ale chciał jej imponować, jak na mężczyznę przystało.

– Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio za bardzo go rozpuszczasz.

– Skąd? – Zaśmiała się. – To muszą być jakieś pomówienia. Kto mógłby mówić takie straszne rzeczy? Jakże nieładnie.

Kensei pokręcił głową.

– Idźcie, bo będzie mi tu wzdychał jak jakaś baba.

– Kapitanie – oburzył się Hisagi.

– Bo zmienię zdanie.

Shuuhei westchnął, ale odłożył pędzelek i wstał, by wyjść wraz z rozbawioną Corrie, która życzyła Mugurumie miłego dnia i pociągnęła narzeczonego na zewnątrz.

– Dobrze się bawisz, co? – mruknął Hisagi.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco, jakby nie wiedziała, o czym mówi. Pokręcił głową, dając sobie z tym spokój. I tak nigdy z nią nie wygrał czysto słownej potyczki. Zawsze musiała mieć ostatnie słowo, choć nigdy nie dała mu odczuć w bolesny sposób porażki. Chociaż może to kwestia tego, że nie umiał się na nią złościć.

Na obiad poszli do ulubionej knajpy, która zwyczajowo o tej porze była gwarna. To im jednak nie przeszkadzało, lubili wsłuchiwać się w codzienność. Dzięki temu mieli pewność, że panuje pokój, w którym nie muszą się niczym martwić.

– Sądziłem, że znajdziesz chwilę, żeby samej coś upichcić – stwierdził Shuuhei z pałeczkami w dłoni.

– Wiesz, jak to jest, jak się wychodzi z Rangiku-san. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie nazwałabym tego wolnym dniem. – Zaśmiała się.

– Wyglądasz na zadowoloną – zauważył.

– Czy ja wiem? – Zastanowiła się. – Fajnie widzieć Momo tak szczęśliwą. No i Rangiku-san jest w swoim żywiole. Nie sądziłam, że tak dobrze zna się na planowaniu wesel.

Hisagi zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie, jak Corrie spędziła poranek. Już wczoraj Matsumoto zapowiedziała wielkie zakupy, oczywiście wszystko po to, aby Hinamori prezentowała się jak najlepiej na własnym ślubie. Zupełnie pominięta została kwestia tego, kiedy to wesele się odbędzie, bo raczej nie planowali go w najbliższych miesiącach. To jednak dla Matsumoto nie był żaden problem.

– Nie śmiej się – powiedziała. – Jak tylko Rangiku-san uposaży Momo i kapitana Hitsugayę, będziemy następni. Już mi to zapowiedziała.

Westchnęła ciężko. Jeszcze dobrze nie nacieszyli się narzeczeństwem, a już pojawiała się kwestia ślubu. Trochę ją to przerażało. Nie żeby nie chciała, ale jeśli już miała cokolwiek planować, chciała, żeby była to skromna uroczystość w gronie najbliższych.

Shuuhei uśmiechnął się rozmarzony, oczami wyobraźni widząc Corrie w ślubnych szatach. Dla takiego widoku mógł się z nią ożenić choćby dzisiaj. I tak codziennie aż do skończenia świata.

– Trochę mnie tym zaskoczyła – mówiła dalej Corrie – ale w sumie to nie wiem, czy potrzebny jest tutaj pośpiech. Nie chcę robić wszystkiego naraz, bo tak wypada. Zresztą obawiam się, że kapitan Hitsugaya nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli nadal będziemy odciągać uwagę od jego ślubu. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Co się tak uśmiechasz?

– Nie, nic. – Nagle bardziej zainteresowało go jedzenie.

– Coś sobie znowu wyobraził? – Drążyła temat.

Zrobił minę niewiniątka, ignorując przytyk Kazeshiniego z tyłu głowy. O pewnych rzeczach nie zamierzał jej mówić.

Przewróciła wymownie oczami.

– Weź się zachowuj chociaż w miejscu publicznym – wytknęła mu. – Tylko ci jakieś zberezeństwa w głowie.

– Nie wiem, o co mnie oskarżasz, Corrie. Poza tym podejrzewam, że kapitanowi Hitsugayi raczej nie zależy na uwadze wszystkich dookoła.

– Czy tego chce czy nie, wszyscy będą o tym mówić. Chyba dawno nie było takiego wydarzenia wśród elity Oddziałów.

– Nie zdarza się to często – przyznał. – Ale lepiej, żeby ludzie gadali o ślubach niż zagrożeniu.

Corrie uśmiechnęła się na zgodę. Uwielbiała te chwile pomiędzy obowiązkami spędzane z ukochanym i przyjaciółmi.

– Jakie plany na resztę dnia? – zapytał, gdy wracali na teren Dziewiątki.

– Kapitan Ukitake prosił, żebym wpadła do niego na herbatę, a potem zebranie Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Pewnie wrócę późno.

– Kapitan Kuchiki chyba nie będzie zadowolony z waszej wizyty. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Chyba nie jest aż tak przeciwko. – Zaśmiała się. – Inaczej dawno by nas wyrzucił raz na zawsze.

– Wiesz, gdyby u mnie w domu pojawiało się tyle pięknych kobiet jednocześnie, też nie grałbym zbyt niedostępnego.

Corrie skrzywiła się wymownie zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczyła jego rozmarzoną minę. Gdyby którakolwiek to zaproponowała, nie bacząc na hierarchię czy więzy przyjaźni, wydrapałaby jej oczy.

– No proszę. Dopiero żeś się oświadczył, a tu słyszę takie deklaracje – stwierdziła, zatrzymując się pod bramą Dziewiątego Oddziału. – Chyba powinnam przemyśleć tę sprawę ponownie.

Shuuhei nieco się zmieszał, bo Corrie brzmiała dość poważnie. Dotknął lekko jej policzka, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

– Najważniejsze, że vice-kapitan Trójki czyni mi ten zaszczyt i mnie odwiedza.

Uniosła brew, nie zamierzając tak łatwo dać się przeprosić. Nie zważała przy tym na wartę, która obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak ich vice-kapitan daje się wmanewrować w poczucie winy.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś mi nie ufała – stwierdził.

– Po takiej deklaracji? To było okrutne, Shuuhei.

– Wiesz, że nie miałem niczego złego na myśli. Nie zrobiłbym ci tego.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Oczywiście. W Seireitei nie ma piękniejszej i ważniejszej dla mnie kobiety.

– No co ty nie powiesz?

– Mogę ci to udowodnić, choćby teraz.

Zaśmiała się rozbawiona. Zaraz też przyciągnęła go do pocałunku, nie dał się prosić dwa razy. Mógłby tu z nią stać w nieskończoność i miał gdzieś wszystko inne.

– Widzę, że ta ostatnia deklaracja nie jest tylko pustym frazesem – stwierdziła, gdy się odsunął. – I pewnie chętnie poświęciłbyś mi jeszcze parę minut, ale chyba mina kapitana Mugurumy mówi sama za siebie, co o tym myśli.

Shuuhei odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł swojego przełożonego. Usłyszał za to śmiech Corrie i wiedział już, że sobie z niego żartowała. Chwilę później już jej nie było. Westchnął tylko i ruszył do obowiązków, obiecując sobie, że się zemści za te kpiny.

Wieczorem nie miał jakiejś szczególnej ochoty czekać na powrót Corrie. Nieraz zebrania Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami trwały na tyle długo, by czuł się znudzony. Że też miały zawsze tyle tematów do plotek, kiedy ten czas Corrie mogła spędzić z nim w bardziej przyjemny sposób. Właśnie dlatego nie trzeba było go długo namawiać na czarkę sake w czysto męskim towarzystwie.

Było inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Panowie w swoim gronie podejmowali całkiem inne tematy, których nie ważyli się poruszać przy kobietach. Atmosfera też była inna, a z każdą kolejną czarką Hisagi był w coraz gorszym nastroju, co tylko zaostrzało kpiny pozostałych pod jego adresem. Jak nie szło o Corrie, to o kapitana Mugurumę. Na Kenseia bowiem Shuuhei tego wieczoru narzekał na potęgę.

– Przyznaj po prostu, że zmiękłeś – wytknął mu Ikkaku. – Wolisz wylegiwać się z Corrie-chan w łóżku niż trenować.

– A co w tym złego? – oburzył się Shuuhei.

Nadal miło wspominał te dwa zimowe, wolne dni, kiedy nie ruszali się niemal spod kołdry. Całkiem swoją drogą, że nigdy nie był tak zmęczony po urlopie.

– To, że następnym razem nie będziesz umiał jej nawet obronić – powiedział dobitnie Madarame. – I może być za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić.

Hisagi skrzywił się na wspomnienie konfliktu z Sarurecco, kiedy Corrie omal nie zginęła, a on mógł tylko czekać, czy kiedykolwiek obudzi się ze śpiączki. Nie chciał znów do tego dopuścić.

– Gadasz tak, bo sam nikogo nie masz. Zazdrość zżera, co?

Ikkaku zaśmiał się drwiąco.

– Jakby było czego. Baby tylko odciągają uwagę od obowiązków.

– No tak, bo która by cię chciała, Madarame.

Ikkaku zdążył się poderwać z bojowym wyrazem twarzy, ale nic więcej, bo drzwi salki otworzyły się szeroko.

– Tu są. – Usłyszeli rozbawiony głos Corrie. – I piją bez nas, dranie.

Nie była sama. Towarzyszyła jej większa część Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, które właśnie skończyło posiedzenie. Wyglądało na to, że mają wyśmienite humory. Czyżby znowu zagrały na nosie kapitanowi Kuchikiemu, który bezskutecznie próbował je wyeksmitować ze swojej rezydencji?

– Piłyście we własnym towarzystwie, to nam nie wolno? – odparł Renji. – Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy są tu strasznie zaniedbani.

– Przykro nam to słyszeć, nie, Rukia? – Corrie posłała Abaraiowi piękny uśmiech.

Towarzysząca im Yachiru wskoczyła na ramiona Ikkaku i przechyliła się w stronę Shuuheia.

– Ej, Hisa-Hisa, zrobisz nam jedzenie na piknik? – zapytała. – Zrobisz, prawda?

– Piknik? – zapytał.

– No, idziemy na plażę. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka.

– Yachiru-chan, to miała być tajemnica – przypomniała Corrie.

– Plażę?

Panów to dość mocno zainteresowało. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, jak wiele będą miały do zaoferowania morskie widoki. Takiej okazji nie wolno było przepuścić. I choć kobiety chciały to zachować w sekrecie, to było już za późno.

– Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami najbliższe spotkanie organizuje w plenerze – oznajmiła zadowolonym tonem Corrie. – Jeden dzień na plaży, nim w Świecie Żywych zacznie się sezon urlopowy.

– Skąd niby macie na to fundusze? – zapytał Renji.

– To, że wy macie wiecznie dziurę w budżecie, nie oznacza, że nas to też dotknęło – zakpiła z uśmiechem na ustach. – Nie wrzucajcie nas do tego samego worka.

– Same wyrzuciłyście nas z naszego lokalu – przypomniał Hisagi. – Tak jakbyś zapomniała.

Nadal czuł do niej urazę, że w tym czynnie pomagała. Jakby to im naprawdę przeszkadzało. Przecież nie jest tak, że Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami powstało jako kontra wobec kobiet. Absolutnie.

– No tak, bardzo to przykre, że nie stać was na porządną miejscówkę. – Zaśmiała się. – O plaży możecie zapomnieć.

Shuuhei zmrużył oczy. Na chwilę przestała być to potyczka pomiędzy Stowarzyszeniami, a stała się zadrą pomiędzy nimi. Nie miał ochoty jej nigdzie puszczać, a tym bardziej na plażę.

– Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami chyba pozwalała sobie na zbyt wiele – stwierdził. – Nie uważasz?

– Brzmisz, jakbyś był zazdrosny.

– Aż tak cię to dziwi?

– Ej, kłótnie małżeńskie idźcie toczyć na zewnątrz – warknął Ikkaku. – Nie chcemy tego słuchać.

Zignorowali go jednak wpatrzeni w siebie. Corrie zdawała się rozbawiona sytuacją, Shuuhei wręcz przeciwnie. Może ten dzień był zły, a może to skutek wypitego alkoholu, ale czuł coraz większą złość w tej sytuacji. Nie chciał jednak robić awantury, więc po prostu wstał i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

– Shuu? Shuuhei! – zawołała za nim Corrie, ale ją zignorował. – Jak z dzieckiem.

– Mówiłem, że niektórzy czują się bardzo zaniedbani. – Zaśmiał się Renji.

– Zamknij się, Abarai – prychnęła.

Poszła za Hisagim, który ignorował jej próby nawiązania jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Nieco ją to zirytowało, ale nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić. Złapała go za kosode na plecach i pociągnęła w swoją stronę.

– Zatrzymasz się wreszcie, uparciuchu?

Zerknął na nią przez ramię z nadal niezadowoloną miną.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział.

– Nie ufasz mi?

– To nie jest kwestia zaufania.

– A czego? Zazdrości?

– Skoro wiesz, po co pytasz?

– Shuu, wyolbrzymiasz. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Przecież wiesz, jak to zwykle wygląda. Dużo gadania, a później i tak kończy się na sake. Nie złość się już. Poza tym coś bym zjadła.

– Najpierw oświadczasz mi, że sobie jedziesz na plaże beze mnie, a teraz jeszcze chcesz, żebym ci gotował? – Uniósł brew.

– Niektóre rzeczy lepiej smakują na surowo. – Zaśmiała się. – Ale skoro nie chcesz, to nie. Nie poproszę drugi raz.

Zniknęła w shunpo nieco zła, że tak wyszło. Może jednak lepiej, żeby oboje trochę odetchnęli. Nie lubiła się z nim kłócić zwłaszcza, kiedy zaczynali się na siebie złościć. Lepiej odpuścić.

Nie spodziewała się, że dopadnie ją tuż przy drzwiach jej mieszkania na terenie baraków Trzeciego Oddziału. Czasami zapominała, że nadal jest od niej nieco szybszy, ale zwykle dawał jej fory, co bawiło ich oboje.

Przyparł ją do drzwi, ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, gdy pochylił się nad nią, Corrie nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od jego szarych oczu. Była na to kompletnie nieprzygotowana i ledwo wydobyła z siebie głos:

– Co tutaj robisz? Nie byłeś na mnie zły?

– Byłem i jestem, że tak bezczelnie zostawiłaś mnie z tą propozycją – odparł półgłosem.

Oparł dłoń na drzwiach tak blisko jej boku, że poczuła jego ciepło. To ją rozproszyło, a na policzki wpłynął rumieniec. Hisagi był stanowczo za blisko.

– Zamierzasz... – Zacięła się. – Pozwolisz mi wejść do środka i cię zaprosić czy zamierzasz wystawić nas na widok publiczny?

Obrysował kciukiem kontur jej ust i uśmiechnął się w dość znaczący sposób.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – oznajmił.

Pociągnął ją do siebie i zniknęli w shunpo. Chwilę później siedziała już na biurku swojego kapitana, Shuuhei zaś sięgnął po wstążkę, która dotąd trzymała jej włosy w schludnym kucyku. Brązowe pasma opadły swobodnie na ramiona i plecy Corrie. Uśmiechnęła się.

– W nocy tu jeszcze nie byliśmy – zauważyła.

– Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. – Sięgnął po wstęgę, która utrzymywała jej strój w porządku. – Chyba przestałem się na ciebie gniewać.

– Cieszę się – odpowiedziała, nim złożył na jej ustach pocałunek.

Przyciągnęła go bliżej, objęła nogami w biodrach i przesunęła dłońmi po jego nagich ramionach. Uśmiechnął się, zszedł z pocałunkami na jej szyję. Odchyliła głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Nie spodziewała się, że jednocześnie Shuuhei pozbawi ją kosode. Drgnęła, czując ciepłe dłonie na skórze.

– Może... – zająknęła się. – Nie powinniśmy... tutaj...

– Bo znowu będę zły – powiedział w jej dekolt.

– Draniu...

Miała wyrównać szanse, gdy poczuła jego język na piersi. Zdążyła przekląć go w myślach, jakieś papiery zsunęły się z biurka z szelestem, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi zbyt skupieni na sobie. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że dziś już nie podejmie żadnej racjonalnej decyzji.


	3. Rozdział 3

W tym świecie nigdy tak jasno nie świeciło słońce. Teraz jest oślepiające. Doprowadza mnie do szału, naprawdę jedna osoba może aż tak zmienić świat? Aż mam ochotę ją zabić, żeby ci dokopać.

* * *

Wczesno letni dzień bez jednej chmury na niebie, spokojne, ciepłe już morze i piasek pod stopami. Idealny moment na chwilę przerwy w obowiązkach, na oderwanie się od rzeczywistości pełnej Pustych i papierzysk, które całymi tonami lądowały na biurkach vice-kapitanów.

Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami dopięło swego i wybrało się na plażę niedaleko Karakury. Zresztą nie przybyły tu same – mężczyźni nie odpuścili i w ramach zajęć Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami towarzyszyli im. Skąd mieli na to środki, nie przyznali się i nawet małe śledztwo Nanao niczego nie wykazało. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć również bandy Kurosakiego, choć oderwani zostali od swoich codziennych obowiązków. Cóż, Rangiku ciężko odmówić, gdy o coś poprosi.

– Wybaczcie spóźnienie – odezwała się Matsumoto. – Już jesteśmy.

Panowie jeszcze przed chwilą zajęci rozmową, teraz spojrzeli na zbliżające się shinigami. I zapomnieli języka w gębie wpatrzeni w letnie wersje swych partnerek i przyjaciółek.

– I jak? – Corrie odwróciła się w miejscu, a pareo przewiązane w biodrach zafalowało wokół nóg.

Hisagiego zatkało. Odwrócił pośpiesznie wzrok, żeby przestać się w nią wgapiać. Najchętniej zabrałby ją z widoku innych i sam podziwiał jej wygląd. Była przepiękna. Nie zwrócił uwagi na nic innego, świat dookoła mógłby przestać istnieć.

– To skoro są tu oba stowarzyszenia, to może jakiś pojedynek? – zaproponowała Corrie, próbując uchwycić spojrzenie ukochanego.

Była bardzo rozbawiona tym, jak się zachowywał, odkąd wyszły na plażę. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że jej to nie schlebiało, chciała być dla niego tą jedyną i niepowtarzalną. Teraz, wśród pozostałych członkiń Stowarzyszenia w skąpych strojach mogła przekonać się, ile znaczą dla Shuuheia słowa, w których zapewniał ją o swoich uczuciach. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy Rangiku czy Yoruichi Shihoin, która też się tu zjawiła, nie może się pochwalić wieloma atutami. Bledła przy nich, a przecież Seireitei było pełne pięknych kobiet. W tych skąpych strojach wyglądały lepiej od niej. Mogły odciągnąć jego spojrzenie, więc tym bardziej cieszyła się, że tak się nie stało.

– Pojedynek? – zapytał Madarame. – Żebyście później nie płakały.

– My? Ikkaku, chyba żartujesz. Rozniesiemy was. – Corrie wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Chciałabyś. To jaką masz propozycję?

– Siatkówka plażowa.

Większość spojrzała po sobie, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Corrie westchnęła ciężko.

– Kurosaki, wyjaśnisz?

Ichigo przewrócił oczami, ale udzielił im wskazówek dotyczących gry. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak bardzo shinigami są nieprzystosowani do życia wśród ludzi, a ich wiedza pochodziła sprzed wieków.

– Tylko dwoje? – oburzył się Renji. – I co? Reszta ma patrzeć?

– Możemy zrobić większe drużyny – odparła Matsumoto. – Będzie zabawniej.

– Ale nie mamy siatki – zauważyła Inoue.

– To nie jest problem. Nie, Momo, Nanao?

Obie vice-kapitan spojrzały po sobie i uśmiechnęły się do Corrie. Chwilę później w powietrzu uniosła się pomarańczowa sieć, którą przyczepiły do dwóch samotnie stojących słupków.

– Taka wystarczy? – zapytała Hinamori.

– Ej, ale to nie wybuchnie? – odezwał się Kurosaki, patrząc podejrzliwie na sieć.

– O nic się nie martw, Ichigo. – Uśmiechnęła się Matsumoto. – Nic nie będzie wybuchać. Załatwisz piłkę?

– Jasne.

– To jak się dzielimy?

– Dziewczyny i chłopaki – uznała Rangiku. – Pięć osób będzie dobrze, co?

– Ja, Rangiku-san, Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi-san – zadecydowała Corrie.

– Hisagi-san, ja, Ikkaku-san, kapitan Hitsugaya i Ichigo – odezwał się Renji.

Przez chwilę trwała dyskusja na ten temat, bo też nie wszyscy chcieli się zgodzić, ale w końcu składy zostały zatwierdzone.

– A kto będzie sędziował? – zapytała Inoue.

– Ishida. – Wskazał Kurosaki. – Dasz radę, nie?

– Skoro nie ma wyjścia. Panie zaczynają.

Yoruichi przejęła piłkę z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie sposób było od niej oderwać spojrzenia, więc pierwszy atak ledwo został przechwycony przez Ikkaku. Zaraz też piłkę przejął Ichigo i przebił na drugą stronę. Corrie już czekała, odbiła do Rukii, ta podała Rangiku, która zaatakowała męską część. Piłka przeleciała tuż obok Hisagiego, który zapatrzył się na Corrie.

– Punkt dla pań! – zawołał Ishida.

– Hisagi, patrz na piłkę! Nie na Corrie-chan! – warknął Ikkaku.

Grę wznowiono. Yoruichi i Rangiku prężyły się z niewinnymi uśmiechami, zresztą reszta drużyny też odrywała oczy od piłki, doprowadzając Madarame do szału. Żarty skończyły się, kiedy tak posłał piłkę, że uderzyłby Yoruichi prosto w twarz. Wtedy na boisko wtargnęła kapitan Sui-Feng i przejęła pocisk, kopnięciem odwracając jego trajektorię prosto na Kurosakiego, który ledwo odbił i podał do Hisagiego. Piłka przeleciała mu między dłońmi i uderzyła go w twarz.

– Kapitan Sui-Feng, co to miało być? – zapytał Renji. – Pani nie gra w tej zmianie.

– Nikt nie ma prawa atakować Yoruichi-samy – odparła dowódczyni Dwójki.

– Hisagi-san, wszystko w porządku? – Ichigo pomógł mu się podnieść.

– Tak, chyba.

– Możemy kontynuować? – zapytał Ishida, czując, że gra zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

– Ta.

Piłka poszła w ruch, drużyny odbijały między sobą. Panowie starali się nie zwracać uwagi na swe przeciwniczki, co było dość trudne. Nikt jednak nie ingerował więcej w grę.

Corrie wychyliła się do piłki, ale jedynie musnęła ją palcami.

– Hado No. 58. Tenran!

Zaklęcie uniosło piłkę nad piasek. Ten moment wykorzystała Yoruichi, żeby z pomocą shunpo znaleźć się przy niej i pchnąć na stronę przeciwnika.

– Tak nie będzie! – krzyknął Hisagi. – Bakudo No. 37. Tsuriboshi!

Przed siatką zawisła gwiaździsta sieć zaraz pocięta przez Byakurai Rukii. Za zaklęciem przeleciała piłka, którą odbił Hitsugaya, wystawiając ją Kurosakiemu do przebicia. Ten nie przebił, bo został chwycony w Rikujokoro. Corrie zaśmiała się i wystawiła język Hisagiemu, który pogroził jej palcem. Od tego momentu zaklęcia sypały się z obu stron. Nic nie dały próby uspokojenia krewkich shinigamich przez Ishidę, który w końcu dostał od kogoś Shakkaho. Ta wymiana trwała, dopóki siatka nie wybuchła, odrzucając ich na boki.

– Dość! – wrzasnął Kurosaki. – Czy wy zawsze musicie roznosić wszystko dookoła?!

– Czy ty zawsze musisz być takim zrzędą? – Odbił piłeczkę Renji. – Przecież nikomu nic się nie stało.

– Nikomu nic się nie stało? – Kurosaki uniósł brew.

Tuż obok Corrie pomagała podnieść się Hisagiemu, który w jednej chwili zrobił się czerwony, nie wiedzieć czemu.

– W porządku?

– Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, próbując patrzeć jej w oczy.

Zaśmiała się na te starania i pocałowała go w policzek.

– Niech to będzie moja mała zemsta – oznajmiła. – Za te wszystkie rumieńce, które mi przyprawiasz w nieodpowiednich chwilach.

– Corrie, chodź do wody! – zawołała Rangiku.

Uśmiechnęła się do Hisagiego i pobiegła. Zdążyła zrobić ze trzy kroki, gdy Shuuhei chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy wieczorem – szepnął jej do ucha, owiewając je oddechem, od którego policzki Corrie zabarwiły się czerwienią.

– Drań.

Reszta dnia minęła im na zabawie, głównie w wodzie, do której udało się nawet zaciągnąć Hitsugayę i Ichimaru, choć i tak większość czasu przesiedzieli w cieniu. Mogli się rozluźnić, porzucić myśl o obowiązkach.

Wieczorem Hisagi odciągnął Corrie od pozostałych, którzy zgromadzili się wokół ogniska. Zostawili za sobą wesołe rozmowy, śmiech i sake. Kobieta spoglądała w gwiazdy tak inne niż te widoczne w Seireitei.

– Więc? – odezwała się. – Chyba zamierzałeś mi coś powiedzieć. A może się mylę?

Spojrzał na nią. Miała na sobie prostą, jasnozieloną sukienkę do kolan na szerokich ramiączkach. Nic bardzo wymyślnego czy wyzywającego, a nie mógł oderwać od niej spojrzenia. Cały dzień czekał, żeby zostać z nią sam na sam.

– Jesteś piękna – powiedział, głaszcząc jej policzek.

– Tylko tyle? – Zaśmiała się. – Przecież to mogłeś mi powiedzieć w każdej chwili, głupku.

– Ale nie w takiej scenerii – odparła z nieco głupim uśmiechem.

Pokręciła głową rozbawiona. Zbliżyła się do linii wody, spoglądając w ciemny horyzont. Shuuhei objął ją, opierając podbródek na jej ramieniu.

– Cieszę się, że udało nam się do was dołączyć – stwierdził cicho.

– Nie mów nikomu, ale zrobiłyśmy to specjalnie – przyznała.

– Wiedziałem. To do was takie podobne. Gdzie te piękne dziewczęta, które wymagały naszej opieki?

– Stały się niezależne.

– To trochę boli, gdy zdaje się, że jestem ci do niczego niepotrzebny.

Zaśmiała się i odwróciła w jego ramionach. Palcami lekko przejechała po bliznach na twarzy Shuuheia.

– Uratowałeś mnie – szepnęła – przed wieczną rozpaczą i samotnością w ciemności nocy. Ocaliłeś moje serce przed zżerającą je nienawiścią. Bez ciebie nigdy by się nie udało, nigdy nie byłabym już kompletna. Dziękuję ci.

– Nie masz za co. Z tobą u boku jest dużo łatwiej żyć.

Złożył na jej ustach lekki pocałunek, który pogłębiła, obejmując go nieco zaborczym gestem. Smukłe, szorstkie palce przejechały po jej karku na plecy do zapięcia sukienki. Uśmiechnęła się, całując każdą z blizn osobno, a potem także tatuaż. Nie pozwoliła przy tym zsunąć sobie z ramion ramiączek sukienki, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

– Corrie... – szepnął gardłowo.

Zaśmiała się, zostawiając mokry ślad na jego szyi, i odsunęła się. W świetle gwiazd widział iskierki w jej oczach. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale zrobiła krok do tyłu, umykając mu. Chłodna woda obmyła jej kostki, zadrżała, ale nie uciekła. Pozwoliła sukience opaść, spoglądała przy tym wyzywająco na Shuuheia, który przygryzł wargę, ledwo panując nad odruchem rzucenia się na nią.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, zapraszając do zbliżenia. Czuł, że jeśli sam podejdzie, znowu mu umknie. Jednak Corrie nadal stała w tym samym miejscu, nic nie mówiąc. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego z nim tak igra. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, na co kobieta czeka.

– Wszystkie jesteście takie same – stwierdził. – Wiecznie wmanewrujecie mnie w rozbieranie, ale żeby samej to zrobić, to nie łaska.

Zaśmiała się, obserwując, jak zrzuca koszulkę. Wylądowała gdzieś na piasku, obok niej spodenki. Nim ponownie wyciągnął rękę, leżał na ziemi z Corrie na swoich biodrach. Przejechała dłonią po jego torsie i pochyliła się, by szepnąć mu do ucha:

– A nie pomyślałeś, jak seksownie wyglądasz, gdy się rozbierasz?

Przewrócił ją na piasek, unieruchamiając jej dłonie nad głową.

– Może w takim razie powinienem zmienić profesję? – zasugerował, wolną ręką przesuwając po jej brzuchu.

– Pod warunkiem, że wszystkie pokazy będą tylko dla mnie – odparła i głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy palcami przejechał po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

– Myślę, że da się to załatwić – stwierdził, pozbywając się jej stroju.

Chciała go przewrócić, ale przytrzymał ją na piasku. Warknęła niezadowolona, chwilę później westchnęła, czując jego język na piersi. Przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek, pozwalając się dotykać i całować. Wyciągnęła do niego biodra, wręcz żądając spełnienia, ale zignorował to, przesuwając się nieznośnie wolno po jej brzuchu.

– Hisagi... – warknęła cicho.

Zaśmiał się, gdy pisnęła, kiedy wsunął w nią palec. W świetle gwiazd widział krwisty rumieniec na jej twarzy. Wiedział, że należy tylko do niego, taka bezbronna, piękna i po raz kolejny obiecywał sobie nigdy jej nie skruszyć.

Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami doprowadził ją do szczytu, obserwując, jak próbuje złapać głębszy oddech. Nie pozwolił jej na to, łącząc ich ciała. Jęk utonął w pocałunku. Odnaleźli wspólny rytm, zapominając o całym świecie.

– Mogłabym tak leżeć do końca świata – stwierdziła, gdy leżeli wtuleni w siebie cali z piasku.

Przesunął dłonią po jej biodrze. Zmęczenie powoli mijało, a jakoś nie miał ochoty spać. Zwłaszcza gdy poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Chyba mam lepszy pomysł – odparł.

– Czy tobie kiedykolwiek przestanie być mało? – Zaśmiała się.

– Nie rób ze mnie zboczeńca – ostrzegł.

– Nie muszę – odparła śpiewnie, po czym pisnęła przewrócona na piasek. – Shuuhei.

– To twoja wina, że zwariowałem na twoim punkcie. Już się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

– Jakbym kiedykolwiek chciała.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4.

Martwisz się? To takie do ciebie niepodobne. Zawsze był tylko cel do osiągnięcia, nie zważałeś na nic. Obce były ci wyrzuty sumienia. Kłamałeś, okłamywałeś nawet samego siebie, że to nic nie znaczy. Teraz już nie potrafisz, chcesz ocalić tę dziewczynę od bólu, który już jej zadałeś.

Dzień po imprezie zawsze zaczynał się dużo wolniej. Trzeba było najpierw doprowadzić się do porządku i pozbyć choćby częściowo kaca. W końcu mieli być przykładem dla własnych podwładnych, mieli ich inspirować do bycia lepszymi ludźmi.

Dziś jednak było inaczej. Wezwanie na niespodziewane i pilne spotkanie dowódców zastało ich jeszcze w Świecie Żywych, większość dopiero niedawno zasnęła i nie kontaktowali zbyt dobrze. Nie było jednak wyjścia, musieli przyodziać się w shihakusho i ruszyć przed oblicze Kapitana-Dowódcy, nie wyglądając przy okazji na cienie samych siebie. Przy tym nikt nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Na pewno wydarzyła się tragedia, inaczej nie byłoby powodu ich tak pilnego wezwania.

W końcu udało im się zebrać. Kapitanowie i ich zastępcy. Niektórzy bardzo starali się nie ziewać i wyglądać na wyspanych, choć nie było wątpliwości, że Kapitan-Dowódca doskonale wiedział, jak wygląda sytuacja.

– Tej nocy został zamordowany jest z naszych podwładnych – odezwał się Yamamoto. – W dość okrutny sposób. Kapitan Unohana, ma pani już dokładny raport z oględzin ciała?

– Tak, potwierdza to wstępną tezę. Napastnik wyssał z ofiary niemal całe pokłady reiatsu, po czym zadał dwadzieścia ciosów mieczem. Nie miały na celu zabić od razu, ofiara się wykrwawiła.

Większość wzdrygnęła się na ten opis. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

– Jak wiele mamy dowodów z miejsca zbrodni, kapitanie Muguruma?

– Niewiele. Głównie są to ślady ofiary. Dziewiąty Oddział sprawdza właśnie pozostałe, możliwe, że pozostawione przez sprawcę. Nie liczyłbym jednak na wiele. Pobliskie ulice są często uczęszczane w ciągu dnia, to miejsce natomiast wystarczająco odludne, żebyśmy nie znaleźli żadnych świadków.

– Oddziały Dziewiąty i Szósty mają przeprowadzić dokładne śledztwo, Oddział Dwunasty ma przeanalizować wszystkie zebrane dowody, Oddziały Drugi i Piąty mają wspólnie patrolować Seireitei, szczególnie po zmroku. Pozostałe Oddziały mają pozostać w gotowości. Rozejść się.

Wszyscy odczuli niepokój. Owszem, morderstwa się zdarzały nawet w Seireitei, shinigami byli różni i czasami zdarzały się jednostki wybitnie destrukcyjne. W takich wypadkach działał Drugi Oddział i nikt nie robił z tego wielkiej afery. Do morderstw na kapitanach i ich zastępcach zwykle nie dochodziło, morderca musiałby co najmniej dorównywać im siłą i doświadczeniem. Chodziło o okrucieństwo zbrodni. Mieli do czynienia z wybitnym psychopatą na tyle inteligentnym, że był w stanie pozbawić ofiarę wszelkich sił, a potem po prostu się nią pobawił.

– Jakbyśmy nie mogli żyć w spokoju – mruknął Hisagi, zrównując się z Corrie.

– Zawsze pojawi się jakiś psychol, który ma inny pomysł na życie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Będziecie mieć sporo pracy.

– Nie mogę się doczekać.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pociągnęła go w boczną alejkę, żeby zejść pozostałym z oczu. Łagodne światło kaido przyniosło ukojenie od kaca, choć nadal pozostawało zmęczenie.

– Nie musisz tego robić – stwierdził.

– Masz dużo pracy, a kapitan Muguruma nie lubi, gdy pracujesz na kacu – przypomniała.

– Nie lubi też, jak znikam gdzieś z tobą na parę minut, ani tego, jak zaczynam za tobą tęsknić i koniecznie chcę cię zobaczyć.

– Gdybyś mógł, nie opuszczałbyś mojego boku. – Zaśmiała się.

– Boję się, że pewnego dnia ktoś mi cię ukradnie.

Objął ją zaborczo ramionami, żeby nigdzie nie szła. Obowiązki wzywały ich oboje, ale chciał jeszcze chwili sam na sam.

– Będę się bronić – obiecała. – Do czasu aż przyjdziesz i mnie wyratujesz.

– Nawet nie wątp w to, że przyjdę. Choćbym musiał przejść przez całe Hueco Mundo.

Zaśmiała się i go pocałowała. Czuła przy tym zbliżające się reiatsu Mashiro, która pewnie miała pogonić drugiego vice-kapitana Dziewiątki. Tym razem nie mogli liczyć na wyrozumiałość temperamentnego dowódcy.

– Obowiązki wzywają – powiedziała cicho. – Nie daj się zabić.

– A ty nie wychodź wieczorem. Przyjdę do ciebie – obiecał.

Chwilę później Corrie została w alejce sama z myślami dotyczącymi obecnej sytuacji. Przez tyle czasu od Sarurecco mieli spokój i teraz znów, choć może lepiej, że muszą ścigać mordercę nie zaś zbiegłego z więzienia Aizena. Tego wszyscy się przecież obawiali, choć nikt nigdy głośno się do tego nie przyzna.

– Hisagi-kun z pewnością będzie ostrożny. – Usłyszała, gdy weszła do biura.

Ichimaru siedział na swoim miejscu i nawet wypełniał raporty, co nieco ją zaskoczyło. Zazwyczaj musiała nieźle się nagimnastykować, żeby zrobił chociaż część roboty. To się przez lata nie zmieniło.

– Na ten moment trudno określić tożsamość mordercy, choć ma dość unikalne zdolności – odparła, przygotowując herbatę. – Może powinni zacząć od rejestrów Zanpakutou?

– Właśnie zasugerowałaś, że mordercą jest ktoś z Gotei 13 – zauważył swobodnie Ichimaru.

Spojrzała na niego. Pędzelek nadal sunął po papierze, choć Gin zwrócił twarz w jej stronę. Nie widziała jego oczu, jak zwykle je mrużył, ale wiedziała, że ją obserwuje. Wyczuwała to instynktownie, zbyt dużo czasu z nim współpracowała, żeby tego nie wiedzieć.

– Wątpię, żeby był to ktoś z Rukongai. Wybrał miejsce, w którym mógł spokojnie popełnić zbrodnię, do tego sam sposób morderstwa sugeruje osobę zaznajomioną z naszymi procedurami i tradycjami. Wątpię też, żeby ktoś o potężnej mocy duchowej zakradł się do Seireitei i wyszedł, nie wzbudzając alarmu. Poprawiliśmy środki ostrożności po aferze z Sarurecco. Choć to nie do pomyślenia, że jakiś shinigami miał dopuścić się takiego czynu. W głowie mi się to nie mieści.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że to pojedynczy przypadek. W takim razie Hisagiemu-kunowi nic by nie groziło.

Corrie postawiła kubek na kapitańskim biurku, z drugim usiadła na swoim miejscu. Ton Ichimaru jasno sugerował, że nie wierzy, że to pojedynczy incydent. Też miała takie obawy, jeszcze nieuzasadnione i naprawdę modliła się, żeby te podejrzewania się nie sprawdziły.

Jednak modły nie zostały wysłuchane. Następnego ranka Dziewiąty Oddział znalazł kolejną ofiarę, sposób morderstwa był ten sam, znów brak jakichkolwiek śladów. Kolejne dni przyniosły kolejne ofiary i jeszcze więcej niepewności, o niczym innym nie rozmawiano w czasie wolnym. Shinigami obawiali się o życie swoje i swoich najbliższych, każdy mógł zostać zaatakowany, bo wśród ofiar pojawili się także oficerowie. Było coraz gorzej.

Hisagi zapukał do mieszkania Corrie, choć prawdę mówiąc, nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo. Jednak obawiał się, że Shiroyama może zostać celem przeciwnika, a to spędzało mu sen z powiek. Nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuści, choćby miał sprzedać duszę.

Corrie otworzyła kilka sekund później. Zieloną yukatę miała zawiązaną niedbale, jakby w pośpiechu i przez myśl przeszło mu, że może być tego szczególny powód. Zaraz się jednak zganił za takie myślenie, Corrie nie należała do kobiet, które robią coś takiego.

– Kapitan cię pogryzł, że masz taką minę? – zapytała.

– Mam tego po prostu dość. Zbyt dużo ofiar, zbyt mało poszlak – odparł, zrzucając buty w krótkim korytarzyku.

– Wykąpiesz się, zjesz i od razu poczujesz się lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Chyba odwrotnie – zasugerował. – Inaczej wątpię, żebym cokolwiek zjadł z tych pyszności, które przygotowałaś.

Zaśmiała się i trochę poprawiło mu to humor, choć niby to takie nic. Wziął ją w ramiona i schował twarz w jej szyi, opierając się na niej całym ciężarem. Przytuliła go, wiedząc, że tego potrzebuje.

– Shuu, robicie wszystko, co jest w waszej mocy – powiedziała cicho.

– To wciąż za mało, bo ten drań nadal robi, co chce. Jest coraz silniejszy.

– Wątpię, żeby zaatakował kogoś z kapitanów i ich zastępców. O to nie musisz się martwić.

– Nie wiem już, Corrie. Nie potrafimy ocenić jego siły po tych zabójstwach. Nie mamy zresztą pewności, co dzieje się z reiatsu, które wyciąga z ofiar, ale najlogiczniejsze jest to, że zamienia je na własne. Zwłaszcza, że zabija coraz silniejsze osoby.

Przytulił ją mocniej, jakby obawiał się, że za chwilę zostanie mu odebrana. Spędzał z nią każdą noc, odkąd zaczęły się te morderstwa. Wiedziała, że się o nią obawia.

– W końcu popełni błąd, a wtedy już nic go nie ochroni – odparła. – Nawet kradzione reiatsu mu nie pomoże.

– Obyś miała rację.

– Mam rację, a ty jesteś już zmęczony, skoro wygadujesz takie rzeczy. – Zaśmiała się.

Wyswobodziła się z jego ramion i pociągnęła go w głąb mieszkania. Na stole czekały już naczynia wypełnione stygnącą kolacją. Dopiero teraz Shuuhei poczuł, jak bardzo był głodny. Od rana niczego nie jadł zbyt zajęty śledztwem i pozostałymi obowiązkami, nawet Corrie nie zdołała go od nich odciągnąć, choć bardzo się starała.

– Jesteś aniołem – stwierdził.

– Po prostu załapałeś się na kolację – odparła.

– Cieszę się. A jak tam Oddział Trzeci się sprawuje?

Przyniosła z kuchni czajniczek z herbatą, nim odpowiedziała.

– A całkiem nieźle. Nawet kapitan się ostatnio nie dokucza. Mógłby się tak zachowywać na co dzień, a nie tylko wtedy, gdy sytuacja jest podbramkowa.

– Jeszcze zatęsknisz za jego wybrykami – zażartował.

– Wątpię. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

– Twoja kuchnia smakuje mi zawsze. Masz do tego prawdziwy talent.

Uśmiechnęła się na ten komplement i obserwowała go, gdy jadł. Z każdą chwilę był coraz bardziej rozluźniony, co ją cieszyło. Włożyła mnóstwo wysiłku w to, żeby mógł odreagować. Dla niej ta sytuacja też nie była komfortowa. Szósty Oddział już odbywał nocne warty, Dziewiątkę też to czeka, jeśli sprawa się nie wyjaśni. Nie chciała, żeby chodził nocami po Seireitei, szukając mordercy. Bała się o jego bezpieczeństwo, bo zabójca stawał się coraz większym zagrożeniem.

– Nie jesz? – zapytał.

– Zjadłam trochę przy przygotowywaniu – odparła.

– No wiesz? Sądziłem, że zjemy razem.

– Możemy się razem wykąpać.

– Podoba mi się ta propozycja. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. – Zaśmiała się.

– Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? – zapytał.

– Może odrobinę, ale to dobrze. Lubię tę naszą rutynę. Skończ spokojnie.

Wstała i odniosła część naczyń. Jakoś nie czuła się głodna, chyba za dużo ciastek Hinamori zjadła popołudniu, gdy vice-kapitan Piątki wpadła na moment do biura Trójki. Niemal upuściła talerze, gdy poczuła dłonie na swoich ramionach.

– Spokojnie, to ja. – Zaśmiał się Hisagi.

– Zgłupiałeś? Chcesz, żebym zawału dostała? – oburzyła się.

– Przepraszam, sądziłem, że słyszysz moje kroki.

Odłożyła naczynia do zlewu i odwróciła się do narzeczonego.

– Musisz mi to teraz wynagrodzić – oznajmiła.

– Myślę, że da się zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się sugestywnie.

– Ciekawe, jak zamierzasz to zrobić.

– Chodź ze mną do łazienki, to ci pokażę.

– Kuchnia jest do tego złym miejscem? – Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

Pokręcił głową i odsunął się o krok. Corrie zaczęła się śmiać, gdy kosode Shuuheia opadło na podłogę.

– Co to za reakcja? – Teraz to on się oburzył, opierając dłonie na biodrach i wypinając dumnie pierś.

Corrie nie mogła uspokoić chichotu, który brzmiał w jego uszach. Nie potrafiła przy tym wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go to nie ruszyło. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował z pasją, śmiech urwał się nagle, a Corrie objęła go stęskniona.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie dotrzemy do łazienki – szepnął jej do ucha.

– A myślisz, że czyja to wina? – odparła, przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach.

– Wręcz się nie możesz powstrzymać, co?

– A dziwisz mi się?

Pisnęła, gdy wziął ją na ręce, po czym zaniósł do łazienki. Ciepła kąpiel już na nich czekała, co skwitował uniesieniem brwi. O nic jednak nie zapytał, pozbywając się yukaty Corrie. Nie była mu dłużna, więc po chwili zanurzyli się w wodzie.

Sprawnie prześlizgnęła się za plecy Shuuheia, uciekając przed pieszczotami. Zamierzał przyciągnąć ją z powrotem, ale zrezygnował, gdy poczuł drobne dłonie na ramionach.

– Mogłabyś tak częściej – stwierdził, gdy myła mu plecy.

– Możemy przedyskutować rozkład małżeńskich obowiązków – zażartowała.

– Jestem za, choć zapewne spadnie na mnie gotowanie i robienie za poduszkę.

– Jesteś najwspanialszą poduszką, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam – oznajmiła z powagą. – Nie chce innej.

– Pomyślę, co można z tym zrobić.

Roześmiali się. Shuuhei pociągnął Corrie do siebie, choć nie skończyła mycia. Teraz on przejął mydło.

– Rozluźnij się – szepnął.

Naprawdę próbowała się kontrolować, ale nie dała rady, gdy zajmował się nią tak dokładnie. Nie była mu jednak dłużna. Sami nie byli pewni, kiedy i jak dotarli do łóżka, choć to w nim obudzili się rano. Noc trwała stanowczo zbyt krótko. Gdyby mogli uszczknąć jeszcze coś z poranka...

Piekielny motyl zastał ich, gdy się ubierali. Hisagi wysłuchał raportu i chwycił miecz.

– Nici ze śniadania? – zapytała Corrie.

– Zjemy razem obiad. Obiecuję. – Pocałował ją szybko.

– Uważaj na siebie.

– Ty też.

Ichimaru nie było przez cały ranek w biurze. Corrie nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jej kapitan się znowu podział, ale postanowiła na razie zostawić tę sprawę. Priorytetem były obowiązki, później będzie się martwić przełożonym.

Czekała na Hisagiego w porze obiadu. Nie dostała od niego żadnej wiadomości, więc powoli zaczynała się denerwować. Nigdy dotąd to mu się nie zdarzyło.

– Coś nie tak, Shiroyama-san? – zapytał Gin, pojawiając się właśnie w drzwiach biura.

– Gdzie byłeś cały ranek, kapitanie? – odparła.

– U Rangiku. Poprosiła mnie o przysługę, nie mogłem odmówić. Martwiłaś się, że jestem kolejną ofiarą?

– Gdyby tak było, już dawno zostałabym poinformowana.

– Hisagi-kun nie przyjdzie – oznajmił.

Odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała na niego. Ichimaru przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, co zaniepokoiło Corrie.

– Co masz na myśli, kapitanie? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Jest w areszcie Dziewiątego Oddziału jako główny podejrzany w sprawie morderstw.

– Co proszę? Nie mówisz poważnie! – warknęła.

– Przykro mi, Shiroyama-san. Znaleziono dziś dowody przeciwko niemu. Jest prawie pewne, że Shuuhei Hisagi zamordował tych shinigamich.


	5. Rozdział 5

Deszcz strachu i niepewności. Boisz się, że to prawda. Boisz się kolejnej straty. Boisz się, że niczego nie zauważyłaś. Boisz się, że nie masz wpływu na to, co się dzieje. Może to tylko okrutny żart, jeden z tych, które mają cię rozzłościć i sprawdzić twoją wytrzymałość. Ja wiem, że będziesz walczyć. Jak zawsze.

* * *

Corrie dopadła Ichimaru w jednym kroku shunpo, zacisnęła dłonie na jego haori, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że powiedział coś takiego. Nie, to musiał być jakiś głupi żart. Przecież Ichimaru nie mógłby powiedzieć czegoś takiego na poważnie, wiedział, jak bardzo by ją to ubodło.

– To żart, prawda? – odezwała się, gdy odzyskała głos.

– Chciałbym, ale dziś w nocy Hisagi-kun był widziany w miejscu morderstwa, Szósty Oddział znalazł ślady jego reiatsu.

– Shuuhei był ze mną! – krzyknęła, wykrzywiając się wściekle. – Doskonale o tym wiesz!

– Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał spokojnie. – Nie spałaś całą noc?

– Ichimaru... – syknęła.

– Shiroyama-san, wszyscy będą mieć wątpliwości, czy nie bronisz go tylko dlatego, że go kochasz.

– Shuuhei jest niewinny – powtórzyła.

– Dowody świadczą przeciwko niemu, Shiroyama-san.

– Dowody? Przez tyle czasu nie było dowodów – warknęła.

– Przykro mi, Corrien.

Vice-kapitan opadła na kolana, słysząc ten ton Ichimaru. Poważny i jakby smutny, dokładnie ten sam, którym posługiwał się wobec niej w dniu śmierci Kiry. Wtedy też oboje byli bezradni wobec wydarzeń.

– To nieprawda – szepnęła. – To nie może być prawda.

Wydawało się, że to jakiś obłęd. Przecież niemożliwym było, żeby Shuuhei, który nigdy pierwszy nie łapał za broń, jeśli ewidentnie nie musiał, z zimną krwią zamordował tych shinigamich. Przecież wśród ofiar była także jego podkomendna. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, nie mógłby.

– Nie mają wątpliwości, prawda? – zapytała suchym tonem.

– Niestety. W Świecie Ludzi mówi się, że zbytnia pewność siebie prowadzi do popełnienia błędów. Motyw też jest dość prosty. Sama wiesz, jak godzi w jego dumę niezadowolenie kapitana Dziewiątego Oddziału.

– Shuuhei nie zrobiłby czegoś tak tchórzliwego – oznajmiła.

– Każdy ma granice wytrzymałości, Shiroyama-san.

Wiedziała, dlaczego to mówi. Dla Rady 46 Hisagi był już spisany na straty jako morderca. Sprawa została rozwiązana, winnego należy ukarać także ku przestrodze dla innych, więc wszystko dla wszystkich kończy się dobrze. Nie dla Hisagiego, który straci życie jako morderca i nie dla Corrie, która będzie musiała na to patrzeć.

Podniosła się ze zdecydowaniem na twarzy. Nie będzie siedzieć i patrzeć, jak prowadzą ukochanego mężczyznę na niezasłużoną śmierć. Nie jest już tamtą Corrie, która nic nie mogła zrobić, już nie.

– Shiroyama-san, dokąd idziesz? – Tylko na niego zerknęła, ale się nie odezwała. – Nie rób głupstw.

Nie odpowiedziała. Kilka minut później była już na terenie Dziewiątego Oddziału. Nie czuła w pobliżu obecności Mugurumy i Kuny, może lepiej, bo nie miała ochoty widzieć żadnego z nich. Skierowała się prosto do aresztu, żeby zobaczyć się z Shuuheiem.

– Pani vice-kapitan, nie może tu pani być – odezwał się wyznaczony tego dnia strażnik.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała. – Nie mogę się nawet zobaczyć z narzeczonym?

– Mam rozkaz nikogo nie dopuszczać do... – zająknął się – vice-kapitana.

Corrie westchnęła ciężko. Widziała, że shinigami też jest w ciężkiej sytuacji. Pilnowanie własnego przełożonego, który do niedawna dla wszystkich był wzorem do naśladowania, to nic przyjemnego.

– Nawet na chwilę? – zapytała. – Nikt się nie dowie.

– Pani vice-kapitan stawia mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji. Kapitan Muguruma będzie wściekły, jeśli to do niego dojdzie.

– Nie zamierzam mu mówić. Zresztą proszę tylko o minutę. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele?

– No dobrze, proszę.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – I przepraszam.

Shinigami nie zrozumiał, po chwili natomiast powieki mu opadły. Corrie nie miała wyrzutów sumienia po użyciu Hakufuku, złapała mężczyznę, nim upadł, żeby nie uczynić hałasu. Im więcej będzie miała czasu, tym lepiej.

Hisagi podniósł głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał jej kroki. Na jego nadgarstkach Corrie zobaczyła kajdany, które miały ograniczyć mu skorzystanie z własnego reiatsu. Naprawdę uważano go za niebezpiecznego.

– Corrie.

– Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś – oznajmiła, otwierając celę.

Chwilę później oswobodziła go z łańcuchów.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał.

– Szykuje się na ciebie wyrok, wykonają go w najbliższym czasie, a gdy już zapadnie, nic nie będzie można zrobić. Zamierzam znaleźć mordercę, ale potrzebuję czasu. Musisz się ukryć.

– Corrie, będziesz miała kłopoty.

– O ile ktoś się dowie.

Jego spojrzenie wprost powiedziało jej, że nie wierzy, że to wszystko tak łatwo pójdzie. Ucieczka tylko pogłębi zarzuty, Corrie jednak nie widziała innego wyjścia.

– Shuu, ja cię nie mogę stracić – powiedziała. – Wiem, mnie też się to nie podoba, ale nie mamy wyboru. Musisz się ukryć do czasu, aż znajdziemy prawdziwego mordercę. Przeszmuglowanie cię przez Bramę Senkai będzie trudne, więc pozostaje Rukongai. Zaufaj mi, proszę.

Wiedział, czego się tak bardzo boi. Już raz straciła ukochaną osobę, nie chciała powtórki. Nie mógł znieść tego bólu w jej oczach. Ucieczka skomplikuje wiele rzeczy, ale nie potrafił odmówić Corrie.

– Dobrze, chodźmy.

Złapała go za rękę, zdając sobie sprawę ze zbrodni, którą właśnie popełnia. Nie potrafiła jednak inaczej, musiała go ochronić nawet za cenę własnego stanowiska. To wszystko nic, jeśli ocali Shuuheia.

Ta ufność nieco go zaskoczyła. Chyba nawet nie próbowała zastanawiać się, czy jednak to on mógł stać za tymi morderstwami. Noce spędzone z Corrie były doskonałym alibi, jako członek grupy śledczej mógł z łatwością niszczyć dowody. Zresztą kto by go podejrzewał? Był jednak wdzięczny, że Corrie nie zwątpiła w niego. Tylko ona, ale wystarczyło, żeby chciał walczyć o siebie. Tylko dla niej.

Zabranie Kazeshiniego i wyjście z terenu Dziewiątego Oddziału nie było trudne. Dopiero później zaczynały się schody. Trwał dzień, wielu shinigamich krążyło po Seireitei, załatwiając sprawy swoich Oddziałów, więc przekradnięcie się wymagało wiele wysiłku. Corrie jednak ani na chwilę nie puściła ręki Hisagiego, wynajdując drogi, o których nikt by nie pomyślał.

Przystanęli w cieniu jednego z budynków. Obserwowali drogę do bramy dzielącej ich od Rukongai. Przez cały czas trwał ruch, a nie chcieli wzbudzać alarmu.

– Chyba musimy poczekać do zmroku – uznał Shuuhei.

– Niekoniecznie. – Corrie sięgnęła po miecz. – Fukidashi, Yukikaze. Gin no kiri.

Delikatna mgiełka uniosła się z ziemi, by w kilka chwil później objąć wszystko dookoła białym obłokiem. Widoczność skróciła się do długości wyciągniętej ręki.

– Chodźmy.

Corrie pociągnęła go za rękę. Nikt nie był w stanie ich wyczuć pod chroniącą mocą Yukikaze, choć można było się domyśleć, że to sprawka Corrie. Nad Seireitei nie pojawiały się tak nagłe mgły. Prędzej czy później ktoś połączy fakty i Shiroyamie się oberwie.

Udało im się zbiec do Rukongai. W tle słyszeli alarm – już wiedzieli o ucieczce więźnia, a Oddziały mobilizowały się do pościgu. Prawdopodobnie Omnitsukido już było w drodze, mieli niewiele czasu, żeby podjąć jakieś działania.

Mgła została rozwiana, Corrie pociągnęła Shuuheia w jakąś boczną uliczkę. Oboje wyczuwali zbliżającą się obecność Drugiego Oddziału.

– Będziesz miała przeze mnie kłopoty. Może powinniśmy...?

– Zaufaj mi, Shuuhei. – Weszła mu w słowo. – Musisz zniknąć do momentu, aż złapiemy prawdziwego mordercę. Proszę.

Delikatnie objął jej policzki dłońmi. Nie chciał uciekać, nie w ten sposób, bo przecież naraża Corrie na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie będą wobec niej pobłażliwi. Myśl o rozstaniu też bolała.

– Shuu, proszę – powiedziała niemal błagalnie. – Nie mogę cię stracić.

Pocałował ją w przypływie chwili. Tak bardzo nie chciał jej tu zostawiać, bo wiedział, co się wydarzy. Nie potrafił jej jednak odmówić, choć może w ten sposób wszystko utrudniają.

– Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał.

– Tak, idź już. Odciągnę ich uwagę, a potem znajdę mordercę, żebyś mógł wrócić. Obiecuję.

– Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Wiedział. Była gotowa narazić dla niego wszystko, co miała, żeby tylko go ocalić. Czego był to wyraz, jeśli nie miłości?

– Bądź ostrożna.

Wypuścił ją z objęć i zniknął w shunpo. Corrie dostrzegła cienie, które ruszyły za nim, ale nie pozwoliła na pościg.

– Gin no kiri.

Mgła objęła oddział Omnitsukido, wystawiając ich jak na talerzu Corrie. Unieszkodliwiała jednego po drugim, chcąc ugrać jak najwięcej czasu, może uda rozegrać to tak, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał.

Obłok został rozwiany przez potężny impuls energii. Nie przejęła się tym jednak, pozbawiając przytomności kolejnych shinigamich. Yukikaze zazgrzytała o inne ostrze.

– Shiroyama.

– Omaeda.

Odskoczyła od niego i wyciągnęła dłoń do zaklęcia. Nie wypowiedziała go jednak, czując chłodną stal na gardle.

– Ani drgnij, Shiroyama. – Usłyszała Sui-Feng. – Jesteś aresztowana pod zarzutem pomocy w ucieczce więźnia.

Corrie wypuściła miecz z dłoni. Wiedziała, że z kapitan Dwójki nie ma szans, ale to nic, załatwiła Hisagiemu wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby mógł zgubić pościg.

Sui-Feng posłała ludzi za Shuuheiem, sama wraz z kilkoma podwładnymi wróciła do Seireitei. Corrie została umieszczona w areszcie Drugiego Oddziału. Nie stawiała oporu, spokojnie przyjęła całą sytuację, spodziewając się konsekwencji.

Sui-Feng obserwowała przez kilka chwil vice-kapitan Trójki. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej dziewczyny, świadomie dała się schwytać, choć groziła jej kara za pomoc przy ucieczce Hisagiego. Nawet gdyby nie zaatakowała pościgu, nie trudno było domyśleć się jej udziału – Srebrna Mgła mogła należeć jedynie do niej, poza tym były jeszcze zeznania strażnika z Dziewiątego Oddziału.

– Dokąd kieruje się Hisagi? – zapytała.

– Nie wiem – odparła Corrie.

– Nie kłam, Shiroyama. Utrudniając, tylko dokładasz sobie zarzutów.

– Nie wiem, dokąd kieruje się Shuuhei. Jak najdalej stąd.

– Dokąd kieruje się Hisagi?

– Nie wiem, a nawet gdybym wiedziała, nie powiedziałabym, pani kapitan.

Sui-Feng ją spoliczkowała, jednak i to Corrie przyjęła dość spokojnie.

– Wypuściłaś na wolność niebezpiecznego mordercę, Shiroyama.

– Shuuhei tego nie zrobił. Był ze mną.

– Ty tak twierdzisz, Shiroyama. O twojej karze zadecyduje Kapitan-Dowódca.

Minęły dwie godziny, nim Corrie została doprowadzona przed oblicze kapitanów i ich zastępców. Część z nich było rozgniewanych, inni zawiedzeni jej postawą. Zresztą nie chodziło tylko o nią. W końcu nikt się nie spodziewał, że Hisagi może dokonać tak ohydnej zbrodni. Był jedną z tych osób, które wszyscy podziwiali za obowiązkowość i ogólną postawę.

– Vice-kapitan Shiroyama, zdajesz sobie sprawę z ciężaru swojej zbrodni? – zagrzmiał Kapitan-Dowódca.

– Shuuhei jest niewinny – oznajmiła, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

– Co za bezczelność. Nie ty o tym decydujesz, Shiroyama.

Nie odpowiedziała. Czekała na werdykt, który mógł pozbawić ją wielu rzeczy. Nie żałowała jednak. Zrobiła to, co podpowiadało jej serce i czuła się z tym dobrze.

– Jeśli mogę wtrącić – odezwał się Ichimaru – chciałbym zauważyć, że moja vice-kapitan nie zrobiła tego z premedytacją.

– Czy ty masz nas za idiotów, Ichimaru? – warknął Kensei. – Chcesz nam wmówić, że była niepoczytalna, gdy wypuszczała Shuuheia z aresztu i wyprowadzała go z Seireitei?

– Może niekoniecznie niepoczytalna, ale nie do końca świadoma tego, co robi. Dla wszystkich było szokiem, że tak poukładana osoba jak vice-kapitan Dziewiątego Oddziału może dokonać takiej zbrodni. Nadal trudno w to uwierzyć, więc nie dziwię się Shiroyamie-san. Mieliśmy już taki przypadek przecież. – Tu spojrzał na Hirako i Momo. – Jestem przekonany, że Shiroyamie-san nawet przez myśl nie chciało przejść, że mężczyzna, którego kocha i który nie tak dawno temu jej się oświadczył, może mieć inną, mroczniejszą twarz. Do tego perfidnie wykorzystuje ją, żeby mieć niemal niepodważalne alibi. Po prostu w niego wierzy, więc jej działania są oparte o tę wiarę.

Corrie spojrzała na niego ze wściekłością. Nie rozumiała zupełnie, do czego Ichimaru zmierza, ale przecież było całkiem inaczej. Nie była wykorzystaną kretynką, a Shuuhei nie był psychopatą pokroju Aizena. Nie powinien tego nawet sugerować.

– Mogę zrozumieć to stanowisko, ale nadal nie zmienia to faktu, że Corrien czynnie pomogła Hisagiemu w ucieczce – odezwał się Hirako. – Chcesz jej uniewinnienia?

– W żadnym wypadku. Jednak nie powinniśmy zapominać o jakiś środkach łagodzących. Już wystarczającą karą musi być dla niej świadomość tego, że została oszukana przez mężczyznę, któremu powierzyła serce.

– Vice-kapitan Shiroyama zostaje zawieszona w obowiązkach na czas nieokreślony, jej Zanpakutou zostaje skonfiskowane, a ona sama ma bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania Seireitei. Kapitanie Ichimaru, dopilnujesz tego.

– Oczywiście, Kapitanie-Dowódco. Będę strzegł Shiroyamy-san jak oka w głowie.

– Drugi Oddział ma schwytać Shuuheia Hisagiego. Jeśli będzie się opierać, niezwłocznie wykonać egzekucję. To dotyczy również pozostałych Oddziałów, gdyby natknęły się na zbiega. Rozejść się.

Corrie została uwolniona z łańcuchów i poszła za Ichimaru prosto do Oddziału. Nie odezwała się, dopóki nie weszli do biura, nie pozwoliła też nic powiedzieć Ginowi, ale wybuchła:

– Jak mogłeś?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

– Żeby cię ochronić, Shiroyama-san.

– I dlatego porównałeś Shuuheia do Aizena?!

– Shiroyama-san, groziło ci więzienie, a uwięziona nie mogłabyś pomóc narzeczonemu. Co prawda zostały ci ograniczone prawa vice-kapitana, ale jesteś wolna, więc możemy przeprowadzić śledztwo we własnym zakresie i udowodnić, że postąpiłaś słusznie.

– Wiesz, że Shuuhei był ze mną tej nocy, gdy go widziano. Nie możesz o nas zaświadczyć?

– Obawiam się, że zostałoby to uznane za próbę ochronienia waszej dwójki. Przykro mi.

– Wierzysz w jego niewinność? – zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Ważne jest, że ty w niego wierzysz. Tylko dzięki temu możesz go ocalić, a ja zamierzam ci w tym pomóc najlepiej, jak potrafię. To był ciężki dzień. Wróć do siebie, zjedz coś i odpocznij. Jutro zaczniemy śledztwo.


	6. Rozdział 6

Zapomniałam, czym jest samotność. Machinalnie robię dwie herbaty, choć wiem, że drugą będę musiała wylać, gdy wystygnie. Przygotowuję obiad dla dwojga, choć drugą porcję odgrzeję następnego dnia. Nie ma cię obok, a ja czuję się tak bardzo źle. Samotna. Nie chcę tego uczucia.

* * *

Corrie westchnęła, spoglądając znowu na stos raportów na swoim biurku. Już nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio miała takie zaległości w pracy. Chyba tylko dlatego pozwolono jej wrócić do pracy, żeby Oddział całkiem się nie rozleciał.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd Shuuhei został oskarżony o serię dziewięciu morderstw, a ona pomogła mu uciec z Seireitei. Miesiąc coraz bardziej desperackiego śledztwa, znoszenia współczujących i pełnych politowania spojrzeń i samotnych nocy. Na domiar złego morderstwa ustały, co dla wielu było jednoznaczne z winą Hisagiego. Łatwo był po prostu stwierdzić, że vice-kapitan Dziewiątki w końcu pękł i zaczął szukać nielegalnych sposobów na pozyskanie siły, kończąc jako przestępca. Corrie natomiast postrzegano jako nieszczęśliwie zakochaną, która nawet nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jej narzeczony okazał się mordercą.

Z pomocą Ichimaru sprawdziła już niemal wszystkie ślady. Nic jednak nie ustalili, nie posunęli się ze śledztwem dalej niż Szóstka z Dziewiątką. To przynosiło frustrację, bo jak miała udowodnić, że Shuuhei jest niewinny, skoro prawdziwy morderca robił wszystko, aby Gotei 13 uznało Hisagiego za zabójcę?

Nie miała od niego żadnej wiadomości. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo pościg nie mógł go namierzyć, ale to nie zmniejszało uczucia samotności i tęsknoty. Chciała mieć go obok, móc się do niego przytulić i poczuć się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Nic nie pomagało, mieszkanie na nowo stało się zimne i puste. Nie lubiła do niego wracać. Za dużo kubków, za duże łóżko, za dużo miejsca, co tylko ją złościło. Wciąż miała jego rzeczy, ale to nie zastępowało obecności ukochanego.

Czuła się źle, ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej zatopienie się w obowiązkach choć na chwilą odciągnie ją od tęsknoty. Wiedziała, że praca nie jest lekiem na smutki, ale czuła, że zwariuje, jeśli to wszystko nadal będzie trwać w ten sposób.

Podniosła spojrzenie, gdy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi biura. Myślała, że to Ichimaru, który wyszedł nie wiadomo dokąd godzinę temu, gdy tylko oddał jej Zanpakutou. Myliła się jednak. Do biura weszli Kensei i Mashiro, najwyraźniej wrócili z Rukongai. Muguruma wziął sobie za punkt honoru osobiście schwytać swojego zastępcę. Był wściekły, że Shuuhei okazał się być oszustem, nawet przez chwilę nie wziął pod uwagę, że Hisagi został wrobiony.

– W czym mogę pomóc, kapitanie Muguruma? – zapytała uprzejmie.

Kensei był w widocznie złym humorze, bo nachylił się nad nią z twarzą wykrzywioną w wściekłości.

– Gdzie on jest? – warknął.

– Kapitan Ichimaru? Nie wiem, nie powiedział, dokąd idzie.

– O Shuuheia pytam.

– Nie wiem, nie miałam od niego wiadomości, odkąd uciekł.

– Pomogłaś mu uciec – przypomniał. – Nie udawaj idiotki, Corrien. Nie wierzę, że nic nie wiesz.

– Jedyne, co wiem, to fakt, że Shuuhei jest niewinny. Tamtej nocy, gdy był widziany, był ze mną – oświadczyła, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Chyba był to błąd, bo Kensei złapał ją za kosode, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– To, że Ichimaru pozwala ci w to wierzyć, nie oznacza, że to rzeczywistość. Powinni cię zamknąć za to, co zrobiłaś, i postaram się o to, gdy tylko dorwę tego gnojka – wysyczał.

– Sądziłam, że jest pan kimś, komu można zaufać – powiedziała. – A tak łatwo stracił pan wiarę w Shuuheia.

– Nie próbuj prawić mi morałów, Corrien.

– A cóż to za mili goście nas odwiedzili? – Usłyszeli pogodny głos Ichimaru, który właśnie wszedł do biura. – Sugeruję, żebyś puścił moją podwładną, kapitanie Dziewiątego Oddziału.

Jego ton się nie zmienił, ale czuć było, że jest gotowy do interwencji, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Kensei spojrzał na kapitana Trójki i puścił Corrie.

– Doskonały moment na powrót, Ichimaru – warknął.

– Sugerowałbym również powrót do biura Dziewiątego Oddziału. Zapewne czekają tam dokumenty do wypełnienia zgromadzone podczas waszej obecności w Rukongai.

Muguruma zamierzał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się i wyszedł bez słowa. Mashiro posłała Corrie przepraszający uśmiech, po czym ruszyła za swoim kapitanem.

Corrie dopiero wtedy poczuła, jak napięta atmosfera panowała w biurze przez tę chwilę. Teraz, gdy opadła, nic jej już nie trzymało w pionie. Osłabienie spadło na nią tak niespodziewanie, że nie zdążyła złapać się biurka i pewnie upadłaby, gdyby nie podtrzymujące dłonie Ichimaru.

– Chyba to dla ciebie trochę za dużo, Shiroyama-san – powiedział poważniejszym już tonem.

– To tylko chwilowe, kapitanie – zapewniła. – Zaraz minie.

Nie uwierzył jej. Ostrożnie doprowadził podwładną do leżanki i posadził ją. Trudno było ukryć bladość jej cery i dość głębokie cienie pod oczami. Przez ostatni miesiąc każdą chwilę poświęcała śledztwu, niewiele spała i jadła, tęsknota też nie pomagała.

– Siedź, Shiroyama-san – polecił i podszedł do drzwi. – Idź do Czwartego Oddziału i poproś, aby vice-kapitan Kotetsu przyszła tu jak najszybciej – powiedział do kogoś na korytarzu.

Corrie nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, ale podejrzewała, że któryś z podwładnych udał się właśnie do Czwórki. Ichimaru natomiast nalał do kubka trochę chłodnej już herbaty i podał swojej zastępczyni.

– Rozumiem, że martwisz się o Hisagiego-kuna, ale powinnaś też bardziej zwracać uwagę na swoje zdrowie, Shiroyama-san – powiedział.

– To nic takiego, kapitanie. Naprawdę.

– Hisagi-kun byłby bardzo zmartwiony, gdybyś z jego powodu zaniedbała siebie. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Corrie nie odpowiedziała. Wiedziała, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu, Ichimaru nigdy nie słuchał i zawsze robił to, co sam uznawał za słuszne. Nie zmienił się mimo tych wszystkich lat spędzonych jako kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału i wydarzeń, które ukształtowały obecne Gotei 13.

Isane potrzebowała kwadransa, żeby pojawić się w biurze Trójki dość zaniepokojona tak pilnym wezwaniem. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że chodzi o Corrie, ale nie otrzymała żadnych szczegółów, które mogłyby jej powiedzieć coś więcej.

– Pan kapitan prosił, żebym przyszła.

– Shiroyama-san nie czuje się najlepiej, a nie chciałbym, żeby zemdlała, gdy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu. Proszę więc o jej przebadanie. Kogoś z Czwartego Oddziału bardziej posłucha niż mnie.

– To nic takiego, Isane-san, naprawdę – zapewniła Corrie.

Kotetsu spojrzała na nią uważnie. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że Shiroyama nie jest w szczytowej formie. Nie to jednak zastanowiło vice-kapitan Czwórki.

– Nie powinnaś lekceważyć swojego zdrowia, Corrie. Chodź ze mną, sprawdzimy, skąd to osłabienie.

– Zostawiam ją w pani rękach, vice-kapitan Czwartego Oddziału. Nie ociągaj się, Shiroyama-san. A może powinienem wezwać kogoś do pomocy?

– Nie trzeba, kapitanie. Dotrę do Lecznicy o własnych siłach.

Była trochę zła na Gina, że robi takie zamieszanie, ale postanowiła nie oponować dłużej. Nie miała na to siły, poszła więc z Isane bez sprzeciwów i pozwoliła się przebadać, choć zaskoczyły ją niektóre pytania. Nie bardzo rozumiała ich cel.

Musiała chwilę poczekać, nim Isane wróciła z wynikami. Czuła się już nieco lepiej niż tuż po sprzeczce z Kenseiem, ale nadal nie był to szczyt możliwości. Ten ostatni miesiąc rzeczywiście dość sporo z niej wyciągał, a za wiele nie osiągnęła. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego ktoś postanowił skrzywdzić ich dwoje tuż po tym, jak zaczęli układać przyszłość. Komu się tak bardzo narazili?

Isane wróciła i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do przyjaciółki. Chyba nie było tak źle.

– Musisz zwracać większą uwagę na swoje zdrowie, Corrie-chan. Wysypiać się i jeść regularnie. Zwłaszcza, że teraz nie jesteś odpowiedzialna jedynie za siebie.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem.

– Będziesz miała dziecko. To początek piątego tygodnia.

Corrie zatkało. W Soul Society macierzyństwo było raczej rzadkim przypadkiem, zdarzało się częściej w rodzinach szlacheckich niż w Rukongai. Nie sądziła, że ją to spotka, zwłaszcza teraz. Nie żeby nie chciała dzieci, ale w tej sytuacji trudno było jej się cieszyć z tej informacji.

– Chyba jestem w szoku – przyznała.

– Nie dziwię się. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Hisagiego nie ma. Kapitan Ichimaru musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Nie możesz się teraz narażać.

– Jak długa jest lista „nie możesz" i „musisz"? – zapytała.

– Niezbyt, ale proszę, żebyś przestrzegała zaleceń. To nie są żarty, Corrie.

– Wiem. Będę.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Ichimaru ograniczył jej obowiązki, rozdzielając je pomiędzy oficerów. W ogóle nie słuchał, co ona ma w tej kwestii do powiedzenia. Musiała się z tym pogodzić, choć więcej wolnego oznaczało więcej myślenia o Shuuheiu, a to jej raczej nie pomoże.

Nie chciała wracać wcześniej do domu, ale nie miała wyjścia, skoro Ichimaru ją wyrzucił. Dosłownie zaprowadził ją pod drzwi mieszkania i odczekał, aż Corrie wejdzie do środka, grożąc, że jeśli spróbuje wrócić do pracy tego dnia, przepędzi ją stamtąd, a nawet sam zawiesi w obowiązkach. Nie docierał do niego argument, że są spóźnieni z raportami z ostatniego miesiąca.

Do ludzi też nie chciała iść. Każde pojawienie się wśród shinigamich oznaczało spojrzenia pełne współczucia i politowania oraz szepty pod jej adresem. Nie przejmowała się, ale ile można udawać, że nie widzi, jak ją postrzegają? Biedna, ślepo zakochana, a teraz jeszcze w ciąży z mordercą. A sądziła, że najgorsze, co jej się przytrafiło, to Ichimaru.

Kąpiel nie pomogła poprawić humoru. Spoglądała na swoje nagie odbicie w zaparowanym lustrze i już nie była pewna, co powinna z tym wszystkim zrobić. Może niewinność Shuuheia nie była taka oczywista, jak jej się początkowo wydawało? Może uwolniła kogoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie znała? Do tego ciąża. Już i tak niewiele mogła, a dziecko miało ograniczyć ją jeszcze bardziej. Dziecko mordercy.

Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Była zaskoczona, bo o tej porze nikogo się nie spodziewała, wszyscy powinni być jeszcze w pracy. Zresztą ostatnio nie była zbyt towarzyska. Mimo to ubrała się i poszła otworzyć.

– Rangiku-san.

– Gin mi o wszystkim powiedział.

Matsumoto przytuliła Corrie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie musiała nic więcej mówić, po prostu wiedziała, jak trudne jest to wszystko. Czuła, jak Shiroyama drży, walcząc z chęcią rozklejenia się.

– Corrie-chan, nie musisz być zawsze dzielna. To nic złego.

– Ale...

– Nikt cię teraz nie widzi. Ani Gin, ani twoi podwładni. Jesteśmy tu tylko my. Nikt więcej.

Tama puściła. Zbyt długo Corrie trzymała łzy w sobie, udowadniając wszystkim dookoła, że sobie radzi z tą sytuacją, choć w rzeczywistości serce miała w strzępach. Strach o przyszłość jej nie opuszczał. Nie wiedziała, jak postępować i w co wierzyć. Jak nadal kochać, nie będąc ranioną?

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. Każdy czasami czuje się słaby i samotny. To nic złego. Od tego jest rodzina, od tego są przyjaciele, żeby się na nich wesprzeć, kiedy mamy wszystkiego dość. – Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się i otarła łzy Corrie. – Nie musisz zawsze wszystkiego trzymać w sobie.

– Rangiku-san, boję się.

– Wiem, ta sprawa z Shuu tyle już się ciągnie, a nic nie ustaliliśmy, do tego teraz wiesz o dziecku. W innych warunkach pewnie byś się cieszyła, a teraz nawet nie wiesz, jak będzie. To przykre. Chodź, zrobię herbaty i wszystko mi opowiesz.

– Rangiku-san, jeszcze herbatę mogę zrobić we własnym mieszkaniu.

Matsumoto roześmiała się i pchnęła ją lekko w stronę stołu.

– Poczekaj tu na mnie.

– Za chwilę zabronicie mi oddychać. – Naburmuszyła się Corrie, jednak posłusznie usiadła.

Kilka minut później obie siedziały przy stole z kubkami herbaty.

– Rangiku-san, wierzysz, że Shuuhei jest niewinny? – zapytała Corrie.

– Oczywiście. Ty też nie powinnaś w to wątpić. Zwłaszcza ty. Przecież go znasz. To pracoholik o dobrym sercu, nie podnosi na nikogo ręki bez powodu.

– Nawet kapitan Muguruma w to nie wierzy – powiedziała zniechęcona.

– Trochę mu się nie dziwię. Po doświadczeniach z Aizenem każdy na jego miejscu byłby ostrożny.

– To jego kapitan. Jeśli dowódca w niego nie wierzy, jak mają wierzyć w niego inni?

– Myślę, że kapitan Muguruma chce wierzyć w niewinność Shuuheia i dlatego go szuka. Chce mu spojrzeć w oczy i wyczytać z nich, że Shuu jest niewinny.

– Jakoś w to nie wierzę.

– Kapitan Muguruma jest dość nerwową osobą, więc nie dziw się, że tak reaguje. Jemu też zależy, żeby to wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

– Trudno mi w to wierzyć. Wszyscy dookoła zaczynają myśleć, że Shuuhei zabił tych shinigamich, a nie znaleźliśmy ani jednego dowodu na jego uniewinnienie. Nie wiem już, co mam robić, Rangiku-san. Jak mam go ochronić zwłaszcza teraz? Ichimaru już mnie ograniczył. Aż boję się, co jutro wymyśli.

– Gin chce twojego dobra. Pomoże ci przy śledztwie, przy obowiązkach też.

Corrie westchnęła ciężko i złożyła głowę na stole. Skrzywiła się na myśl, że ten gest podłapała od Shuuheia, gdy miał dość obowiązków i marudzenia swojego kapitana. Tęskniła za nim.

– Czy to musi być takie trudne? – jęknęła. – Dlaczego ktoś chce mi go zabrać?

– Nie wiem, Corrie, ale dowiemy się tego. Obiecuję.

Shiroyama nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć, choć próbowała. Naprawdę chciała wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży, ale to było trudne, gdy wszyscy dookoła próbowali udowodnić jej, że to ona się myli, że goni za ułudą, w którą nie powinna wierzyć. Nie wiedziała już, ile jeszcze wytrzyma w tej niewiedzy i niepewności.

Kolejną noc leżała wśród zimnej pościeli i spoglądała w niebo widoczne za oknem. Nie mogła spać. Myślała o Shuuheiu. O tym, że może też nie mógł zasnąć i patrzy w niebo gdzieś tam w Rukongai. Że żyje ucieczką przed Omnitsukido i swoim kapitanem. Że może za nią tęskni tak samo mocno jak ona. Że nie ma pojęcia, że już nie są tylko we dwoje, że stawka została podniesiona. Chociaż czy to było takie ważne? Chciała go z powrotem i nic innego się nie liczyło. Oddałaby za to wszystko, własną duszę, żeby tylko móc mieć go obok i nie zasypiać samotnie z niepewnością, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy.

Podniosła się, gdy usłyszała kobiecy śmiech. Trochę ją to zaskoczyło, ale gdy weszła do salonu i spojrzała przez okno, zrozumiała. Na werandzie kapitańskiego lokum dostrzegła swojego przełożonego w towarzystwie Matsumoto w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji. Trochę ją to zabolało. W tak ciepłą noc aż żal było spać, Shuuhei na pewno by jej na to nie pozwolił. Może nawet wyszliby poza Seireitei na jakieś ostępy, gdzie nikt by im nie przeszkadzał. Cieszyliby się sobą i swoim szczęściem.

Zamknęła werandę trochę zbyt głośno i gwałtownie, więc z pewnością usłyszeli. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że boli ją szczęście innych, gdy ona sama musi przetrwać kolejną, samotną noc.


	7. Rozdział 7

Naiwna, młoda, ślepa. Tak wiele krzywdzących słów. Zdrajca, morderca, kłamca. Etykietki powtarzane dzień po dniu. Czy jakiekolwiek zaprzeczenie cokolwiek zmieni? Kogoś ocali? Obrona prawdy zawsze jest trudna, a wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego akurat tę dwójkę to spotyka. Tyle już musieli przetrwać, może to jedno im odpuśćmy.

* * *

Zerwała się z posłania z ciężkim oddechem i strachem dławiącym gardło. Ciemności nocy nie pomagały się uspokoić, łzy nie przestawały płynąć, cała się trzęsła. Zignorowała przy tym głos Yukikaze uparcie powtarzający, że to tylko sen, że to już minęło i teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

Mijały minuty, a w Corrie nadal się kotłowało. A wszystko przez to wspomnienie. Już dawno do niej nie wracała ta scena, choć przecież przez tyle lat miała ją wciąż przed oczami. Pamiętała każdy szczegół tamtego dnia, kiedy jej nowonarodzone serce zostało rozdarte na płonące strzępy. Zimne, martwe ciało Kiry leżące na gruzach, plama krwi pod nim nabierająca coraz ciemniejszej barwy, tamto przerażenie, że jest już za późno, by mu pomóc. I klęczący przy nim Ichimaru w białej szacie zbryzganej czerwienią. Nienawiść, bo nie zrobił nic, żeby go ocalić.

Poczuła się bardzo samotna. Już rzadko to do niej wracało, ale za każdym razem mogła liczyć na Shuuheia. Był przy niej, otulał ramionami, ocierał łzy. Przy nim łatwiej było się uspokoić, ponownie zapaść w sen, poczuć się bezpiecznie. Tak bardzo jej teraz tego brakowało. Ze wszystkim została kompletnie sama. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją wspomóc, przez co czuła się otępiała i niezdolna do jakichkolwiek decyzji.

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jakby było bez Shuuheia u jej boku. Nie pamiętała już dni, zanim zaczęli wypełniać je swoją obecnością, to przecież było tak dawno. Zawsze mogła do niego pójść i się pożalić, obudzić go w środku nocy, żeby tylko odwrócić uwagę od przykrych spraw, odgonić smutki śmiechem i wygłupami. Wyglądało na to, że stali się nierozłączni, choć nie miała pojęcia, kiedy to się stało. Był dla niej tak ważny, że teraz czuła bolesną pustkę. Tęskniła za nim. Za jego obecnością, wspólnie spędzanym czasem, jego marudzeniem, śmiechem, pocałunkami na pożegnanie. Za leniwymi porankami, nim zorientują się, że jest już późno, ukradzionymi chwilami w czasie służby, długimi, namiętnymi wieczorami. Za każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem, który wypełniał ich wspólne życie.

Teraz była sama. Z obciążającymi Shuuheia zarzutami, stojącym w miejscu śledztwem, litością wszystkich dookoła. Z ciążą, z której cieszyłaby się bardziej, gdyby mogła się z nim podzielić tą informacją. Z codziennością znów szarą i nieprzyjemną, do której nie chciała wychodzić z bezpiecznych czterech ścian. Z obowiązkami, które ktoś przecież musi wykonywać. Ze strachem i niepewnością, które doprowadzały do rozpadu jej serce.

Wyszła do ogrodu, mając nadzieję, że chociaż tak trochę się uspokoi. Noc była ciepła i gwiaździsta, dookoła trwała niczym niezmącona cisza. Seireitei spało, tylko warty czuwały, choć z każdą godziną były mniej czujne, jakby nikt nie wierzył, że morderca tylko czeka, aż Gotei 13 opuści gardę.

Podciągnęła do siebie nogi i oparła brodę o kolana. Myślami powędrowała do Kiry. Zastanawiała się, co on by zrobił na jej miejscu. Czy walczyłby o dobre imię Shuuheia? Czy bardziej poczułby się zdradzony? Nie była pewna. Gdyby żył, ich życie wyglądałoby całkiem inaczej, może nigdy nie związałaby się z Hisagim. Kochała przecież Kirę, choć uświadomiła sobie to zbyt późno. Czy gdyby to Kira wtedy przeżył, przeszłaby całą tę drogę? Nie była pewna.

Za nim też wciąż tęskniła, choć nie tak bardzo jak jeszcze parę lat temu. Tak wiele ją nauczył, zaakceptował ją bez zbędnych pytań, dał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. To dzięki niemu narodziło się jej serce, nauczył ją kochać. Sprawił, że stała się kompletna. Nie miała pewności, czy pochwalałby ten związek, pewnie by jednak nie oponował. Już taki był, że na pierwszym miejscu stawiał innych, o siebie, swój interes nie był skory walczyć, choć to raczej kwestia jego słabej samooceny.

– To piękna noc na spacer. – Usłyszała. – Nie uważasz, Shiroyama-san?

Drgnęła niespokojnie. Z mroku wyłoniła się sylwetka Ichimaru w brązowej yukacie i narzuconym, nieco jaśniejszym tylko, haori. Jego twarz jak zwykle zdobił niepokojący uśmiech, który w blasku gwiazd zdawał się upiorny.

– Sądziłam, że już dawno śpisz, kapitanie – odparła, mając nadzieję, że w ciemności nie widać, że płakała. – Albo spędzasz ten czas w towarzystwie Rangiku.

– Rangiku śpi – odpowiedział Gin. – Nie masz ochoty na przechadzkę, Shiroyama-san?

Spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Normalny kapitan zapytałby, co tu robi o tej porze, po czym posłałby ją z powrotem do łóżka, a ten? Chociaż to było bardzo w jego stylu.

– Nie wypada mi spacerować w obecności swojego dowódcy w piżamie – odparła, chcąc się wymigać od pomysłu.

– O tej porze i tak nikt nas nie przydybie. – Ichimaru uśmiechnął się psotliwie. – Chyba nie sprawisz mi tej przykrości i nie odmówisz, Shiroyama-san?

Westchnęła. Powinna go zignorować, wrócić do siebie i zamknąć drzwi werandy, kończąc to dziwne spotkanie. Trzymanie go na dystans chroniło ją, obiecała sobie, że nie da się wciągnąć w żadną głupią grę, bo przecież Ichimaru był niebezpieczny i destrukcyjny. A jednak w tej chwili tak bardzo pragnęła czyjejś obecności obok, że uśmiechnęła się do niego i podniosła z miejsca.

– Jest zbyt piękna noc, by robić przykrość innym, kapitanie.

Wsunęła na nogi sandały i podążyła za Ichimaru do bramy ogrodu, a potem poza teren baraków Trójki. Warta nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, a jeśli nawet, woleli się nie odzywać. To nie była ich sprawa, co w środku nocy robią kapitan i vice-kapitan.

Ichimaru zrównał krok z Corrie, ściągnął haori i zarzucił je na ramiona kobiety. Było ciepłe i miłe w dotyku. Shiroyama poczuła się nieco lepiej, choć żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało słowa. Szli nieśpiesznie, trochę jakby na oślep po pustych o tej porze uliczkach Seireitei. Gdy wstanie słońce, wróci gwar codzienności, shinigami będą pędzić do swoich spraw, pozdrawiając się krótko. Niektórzy przystaną na najświeższe plotki, może umówią się na obiad bądź drinka. Znów będzie tak samo jak zwykle, codzienność shinigami.

Corrie zerknęła na idącego obok Ichimaru. Rzadko mogła przyglądać się jego profilowi, choć i tak dostrzegała lisi uśmiech, który rzadko schodził z twarzy jej kapitana. To było trochę dziwne iść z nim ramię w ramię. Jako jego zastępca zwykle trzymała się krok za nim, widywała jego plecy, gdy szli gdzieś razem. Nawet teraz potrafiła je sobie wyobrazić. Chodziła za tym mężczyzną, którego nie darzyła zaufaniem ani przyjaźnią. Mimo to czuła się zobowiązana do lojalności, a nawet czuła wobec niego pewną dozę szacunku. Małą w porównaniu z innymi vice-kapitanami, ale od początku byli dziwną parą. Jakby zupełnie niedobraną, przypadkową. Jak nieśmieszny żart.

Przez myśl przeszło jej pytanie, jak się czuł Kira, gdy szedł za Ichimaru. Z pewnością całkiem inaczej niż ona. Dla niego jego dowódca był wzorem, kimś, kto go ocalił, gdy był jeszcze w Akademii. Dla udowodnienia swojej lojalności był w stanie bez pytania o słuszność wykonać każdy rozkaz, choć to czasami kończyło się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Jednak dla tego człowieka, tak niegodnego w jej oczach, poświęcił życie, stając pomiędzy nim a Aizenem, choć nie miał żadnych szans.

– Kapitanie – odezwała się cicho.

– Tak, Shiroyama-san?

– Zastanawiam się... Myślisz czasami o tamtym dniu w Karakurze? O tamtej bitwie?

Gin spojrzał na nią kątem oka nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Zawsze trzymała go na dystans, nie rozmawiała z nim o osobistych sprawach, a gdy próbował zagadywać, unosiła się gniewem. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co jej chodzi po głowie, zresztą zwykle prosił Rangiku, żeby z nią porozmawiała, bo jej Corrie ufała. Zresztą wątpił, czy cokolwiek by się zmieniło w ich stosunkach, gdyby powiedział jej, jak bardzo żałuje, że to się wtedy tak potoczyło. Nic go przecież nie usprawiedliwiało.

Corrie poczuła, że się czerwieni. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją napadło, żeby zadawać mu takie pytanie. Przecież to było głupie, powinna trzymać się dystansu. Przecież on to może wykorzystać przeciwko niej, gdy tylko będzie mu to pasować. Naprawdę musi pokazywać mu, że jest słaba i bezbronna?

– Cieszę się, że próbujesz mi ufać, Shiroyama-san – odezwał się w końcu Gin. – To, co się wtedy stało... Nie mam prawa prosić cię o wybaczenie, bo tego się wybaczyć nie da. Jednak zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby to się nie powtórzyło nigdy więcej.

Rzadko używał tak poważnego tonu głosu, co sprawiło, że Corrie spojrzała na niego uważniej. Nie odpowiedziała jednak. Nie była pewna, jakie słowa byłyby właściwe, a nie chciała niszczyć tej nitki porozumienia, jaka się pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła. Nie dzisiaj, gdy tak bardzo potrzebowała obecności drugiego człowieka. I choć nie zastąpił jej Shuuheia, to dzięki niemu uspokoiła się po tym koszmarze, który znów ją nawiedził.

W milczeniu wrócili do baraków Trójki. Gin odprowadził ją pod same drzwi jej mieszkania. Gdy chciała ściągnąć i oddać mu haori, powstrzymał ją gestem.

– Powinnaś o siebie dbać, Shiroyama-san. Nie tylko dla siebie – powiedział. – Noc jeszcze chwilę potrwa, więc spróbuj zasnąć.

Chwilę później zniknął w mroku, pozostawiając swoją zastępczynię przy drzwiach. Obeszła budynki i przez ogród wróciła do siebie, przypominając sobie, że kiedyś też Ichimaru zostawił jej swoje haori, lecz wtedy była zimna noc, a ona tonęła w rozpaczy po utraconej miłości. Dziś jednak zasypiała z poczuciem, że ten wyszczerzony lis stoi po jej stronie, choć to pewnie głupie ufać mu w tej sprawie. Mimo to dzięki niemu zasnęła spokojnie i spała aż do rana.

Kolejne dni były słoneczne i ciepłe, choć Corrie nie potrafiła się nimi cieszyć. Ichimaru ograniczył jej obowiązki, więc niewiele miała do roboty. Co prawda Oficerowie trochę się dziwili, kiedy kapitan oznajmił im, że od teraz do odwołania to na ich głowach są wszelkie treningi, ale nikt nie oponował z rozkazami. W końcu informacja o ciąży wciąż była niejawna, a zanim będzie cokolwiek widać, minie jeszcze trochę czasu. Przynajmniej nie musiała mierzyć się z jeszcze bardziej współczującymi spojrzeniami. To by ją chyba całkiem dobiło.

Z braku zajęcia ponownie przejrzała materiały ze śledztwa, które zebrała wspólnie z Ichimaru przez ostatni miesiąc. Znała je na pamięć, ale miała nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś ślad, który pozwoli im pójść dalej. Przecież coś musi być – ta rozpaczliwa nadzieja trzymała ją jeszcze w całości, choć każdego dnia było trudniej.

Coś w tym wszystkim nie grało. Łatwo było założyć, że morderca był na tyle pewny siebie, że pozwolił świadkowi uciec, a do tego zostawił jeszcze ślady. Naprawdę popełniłby oba błędy w tym samym czasie? To by było chyba zbyt proste.

Odłożyła dokumenty i skierowała się do wyjścia. Ichimaru jak zwykle nie było, trening przeprowadzał właśnie Trzeci Oficer, więc w sumie miała trochę wolnego, a siedzenie w biurze i myślenie o tym wszystkim doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa.

Nie zwracała uwagi na spojrzenia i szepty mijanych shinigamich, odpowiadała jedynie na pozdrowienia, gdy szła do Szóstego Oddziału. Ostatnim razem nie miała szczęścia, Renji wiecznie był zbyt zajęty, żeby z nią dłużej porozmawiać, ale nie zamierzała odpuścić. Zresztą był jedyną osobą, do której mogła się z tym zwrócić. Do Dziewiątki nawet się nie zbliżała po ostatnim spięciu z Mugurumą. Zresztą podejrzewała, że za sam pomysł oberwałoby jej się od Ichimaru. W końcu nerwy w jej stanie nie były pożądane.

Obecność Renjiego wyczuła w okolicach biura Szóstki i to tam skierowała swe kroki. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem nie wymyśli sobie jakiejś głupiej wymówki, żeby tylko przed nią uciec. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać.

Kapitana Kuchiki nie było, Abarai za to siedział w ogrodzie i czytał raporty, co nie zdarzało mu się często.

– Czyżby jakaś nowa tradycja Szóstego Oddziału? – zapytała, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

– Yo, Corrie. Co cię sprowadza?

– Przyjaciela nie można odwiedzić? – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – Chyba że już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– No wiesz – prychnął. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

– Rzadko mnie ostatnio odwiedzasz? – zasugerowała.

– Kapitan Hitsugaya miał rację, kiedy mówił, że zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz w towarzystwie kapitana Ichimaru – mruknął.

– W końcu to mój dowódca. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale rzeczywiście dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Renji podrapał się po karku. Wiedział przecież, że przyjaciółka potrzebuje ich wsparcia po tym, co się wydarzyło. Znał smak zdrady i nigdy jej tego nie życzył, akurat ona szczególnie na to nie zasługiwała.

– Rzadko się ostatnio pojawiasz u Rangiku-san – odparł. – A mnie raczej nie wypadało do ciebie zaglądać.

– Przez sprawę mordercy? – zapytała.

– Jakby nie było, śledztwo nie zostanie zamknięte, dopóki nie schwytamy sprawcy – odpowiedział powoli, ważąc uważnie słowa.

– Wierzysz, że to Shuuhei? – Spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

– Nie jest ważne, w co wierzę, ważne, co mówią dowody – stwierdził. – To słowa kapitana.

– Więc co? Chcecie go znaleźć i zabić, tak? – warknęła. – Bez żadnej możliwości obrony.

– Pomogłaś mu uciec – przypomniał. – Co to mówi o całej sprawie?

– Wyrok zapadł w momencie aresztowania – mruknęła. – Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Raz podjęta decyzja Rady 46 nie może być cofnięta.

– Więc wiesz, że to odwlekanie nikomu nie sprzyja.

Corrie poczuła się, jakby Abarai właśnie ją spoliczkował. Przełknęła jednak łzy, podniosła się i złapała go za kosode.

– Ty dla Rukii wyzwałeś na pojedynek swojego kapitana – syknęła mu prosto w twarz. – Chociaż też nic nie można było dla niej zrobić. Dlaczego mnie odmawiasz nadziei i nie chcesz pomóc przyjaciołom?

Renji odwrócił spojrzenie. Doskonale pamiętał tamten czas, gdy Rukia została uwięziona i oczekiwała na egzekucję. Był bezsilny, nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby ją ocalić, a jednak w desperacji podążył tą samą ścieżką co Ichigo.

– Teraz jest inaczej – powiedział. – Doszło do serii morderstw, rozumiesz?

– Nie jestem ignorantką, Renji, ale wiem, że niepodważalne dowody mogą wszystko zmienić. Pomóż mi, przecież wiesz, że to nie on.

– Masz tego absolutną pewność? – zapytał. – Przecież nie masz ani jednego dowodu na jego niewinność.

– A jak silne są dowody, które ty masz? – odparła.

– Wiesz, że nie powinienem cię w to wprowadzać. Oboje będziemy mieć kłopoty.

– Więc nie są aż tak twarde – stwierdziła, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – A ty na to pozwalasz.

Renji skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie dał się złapać w pułapkę. Corrie doskonale wiedziała, co chce osiągnąć i jakim kosztem.

– Nic cię nie powstrzyma, co? – zapytał.

– Chcę tylko poznać prawdę i ocalić ukochanego.

– A co jeśli to on? Brałaś to pod uwagę w ogóle?

– Jeśli Shuuhei mnie wykorzystał i zabił tych shinigamich, sama go zabiję – odparła. – Ale wątpię, żeby tak to wyglądało. Znasz go.

Renji miał ochotę powiedzieć, że Aizena też znał, ale powstrzymał się. Tak samo zostawił dla siebie deklarację, że skopie Hisagiemu tyłek za to, że Corrie musiała za niego nadstawiać karku.

– Przeciw Hisagiemu świadczy zeznanie świadka, który widział kogoś w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni, kogo rozpoznał jako Hisagiego. Było ciemno, więc stuprocentowej pewności nie ma, ale większość cech świadczy przeciwko niemu. Do tego na miejscu ostatniego morderstwa znaleźliśmy ślady reiatsu Hisagiego, zanim dotarła do nas Dziewiątka. Tu akurat nie ma wątpliwości. No i ucieczka, po której morderstwa ustały. Radzie 46 to wystarcza.

– Sprawdziliście, dokąd prowadzi ten ślad reiatsu? – zapytała.

– Nie było go nigdzie dookoła. Tylko w tym jednym miejscu. Wszyscy byliśmy zdziwieni.

– A możliwość, że zostało to podstawione?

Renji nie odpowiedział. Sam miał wątpliwości, ale takie rzeczy były raczej w gestii kapitana. On się nie nadawał do zagadek.

– Renji, czy ta próbka mogła zostać podrzucona?

– Skoro nigdzie dookoła nie znaleźliśmy śladów, jest taka możliwość – przyznał. – Ale to wciąż za mało, żeby oczyścić go z zarzutów. Myślisz, że dlaczego został aresztowany? Chcieliśmy go przesłuchać, ale się wtrąciłaś.

– Więc to moja wina, że go ścigacie? – Uniosła brew. – Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, byłby już martwy.

Odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale Renji złapał ją za nadgarstek. Spojrzała na niego ze złością.

– Nie rób nic głupiego, Corrie. Nie chcę, żeby spotkała cię krzywda z powodu tego śledztwa. Następnym razem kapitan Ichimaru może nie zdążyć cię ocalić.

– Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić te rady? – syknęła.

– Po prostu uważaj. Ktokolwiek go wrobił, jest niebezpieczny i nie da się tak po prostu zdemaskować.

– Nie jestem idiotką.

– Corrie, ja po prostu nie chcę stracić kolejnego przyjaciela.

Wyrwała dłoń i odeszła. Renji westchnął. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał z nią rozmawiać na ten temat, teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie sprowadził na nią niebezpieczeństwa swoim gadulstwem.


	8. Rozdział 8

Nieustannie węszysz, szukasz. Nie słuchasz dobrych rad przyjaciół, którzy chcą cię ochronić. Wiesz lepiej i koniec. Przesz przed siebie niezrażona, nie boisz się niebezpieczeństwa i ryzyka, choć tak wiele możesz stracić. Nie boisz się?

* * *

Pierwszy Oddział powoli zapełniał się dowódcami i ich zastępcami. Poszukiwania mordercy shinigami wciąż trwały, ale jednocześnie należało zająć się również pozostałymi, bardziej codziennymi sprawami. Spotkanie było również okazją do zapoznania pozostałych z tokiem poszukiwań. Na razie bezowocnych, co cieszyło Corrie i doprowadzało do szału Kenseia.

Luźne rozmowy dotyczyły też innych tematów, bardziej przyziemnych. Lato było w pełni, więc zaczął się czas festiwali i sztucznych ogni. Wszyscy potrzebowali nieco odprężenia, więc chętnie planowali wieczorne wyjścia.

Corrie nie uczestniczyła w tych rozmowach. Przystanęła na uboczu i obserwowała tak dobrze znanych jej ludzi. Nie żeby nie rozumiała ich podekscytowania, ale czuła się odrobinę zraniona ich postawą. Jak mogła dobrze się bawić z myślą, że jej ukochany może w każdej chwili zginąć jako morderca? Nie w głowie jej były sztuczne ognie i śliczne yukaty.

– To dość niecodzienne z twojej strony. – Obok niej przystanął Shinji. – Zwykle plotkujesz ze wszystkimi i zarażasz ich uśmiechem.

– Nie jest mi ostatnio zbyt do śmiechu, kapitanie Hirako.

– Zły to kochanek, który sprawia tylko problemy.

– Nie wiem, co ma pan na myśli, kapitanie Hirako. Jeśli zaś chce się pan pobawić moim kosztem, proszę się jeszcze raz zastanowić, czy warto.

– Skąd ta niechęć? – zapytał. – Chyba nie zamierzasz od teraz wszystkich traktować jak wrogów?

– Skąd taki pomysł? – Uśmiechnęła się złowróżbnie. – Mówi się, że prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie. Teraz to widać bardzo wyraźnie, choć to dość smutne.

Hirako nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo musieli wejść do sali i ustawić się w odpowiednim szyku. Chwilę później pojawił się również Kapitan-Dowódca i rozpoczął spotkanie.

Sui-Feng i Muguruma przedstawili swoje raporty z poszukiwań Hisagiego, który dość skutecznie zapadł się pod ziemię, choć przecież wyglądał dość charakterystycznie. Ukrywał swoją obecność, przez co czujniki w Dwunastym Oddziale były bezużyteczne, nikt go też nie widział. Jedyny wniosek, który wszystkim przychodził do głowy, to podejrzenie, że ktoś mu pomaga ukrywać ślady. Zresztą Sui-Feng dość wyraźnie zasugerowała możliwą wspólniczkę.

– Shiroyama-san jest pod moją stałą kontrolą, kapitan Drugiego Oddziału – odezwał się Gin. – Do tego, żeby tak skutecznie ukryć zapisy Dwunastego Oddziału, należałoby go odwiedzić, czego Shiroyama-san ostatnio nie robiła.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że przez cały czas chronisz jej tyłek, Ichimaru – warknął Muguruma.

– Jednak nie pomógłbym w popełnieniu tak paskudnej zbrodni.

– Zrobiłbyś o wiele więcej, gdybyś chciał coś osiągnąć. Twoi zastępcy są naprawdę problematyczni.

Na uwagę Kurotsuchiego Corrie wciągnęła głośno powietrze, czując przypływ gniewu. Dla nich obojga był to cios poniżej pasa.

– Może zacznij najpierw od własnego Oddziału – odezwała się. – Bo ktoś spartolił robotę, nie mówiąc, że dowody na miejscu ostatniego morderstwa zostały podłożone.

– Jakie ma to teraz znaczenie, skoro jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie uznała jego winy?

Gniew Corrie urósł w jednej chwili. Już miała coś odwarknąć, gdy odezwał się Ichimaru:

– Izuru nie ma ze sprawą nic wspólnego, więc dajmy mu spokój, kapitanie Dwunastego Oddziału. Ta uwaga była nie na miejscu. Kapitanie Dziesiątego Oddziału, pozwolisz, że Rangiku zabierze stąd Shiroyamę-san? Nie chciałbym, aby jej zdrowie ucierpiało z powodu kierunku, w którym podąża ta dyskusja.

Hitsugaya zamierzał zaoponować, ale powstrzymał się, spoglądając na kipiącą gniewem Corrie. Przez moment wydawało się, że dziewczyna zaraz padnie, a takie wydarzenie wymusiłoby pytania, na które nikt nie chciał obecnie odpowiadać. Chociaż wyłączenie dwóch vice-kapitanów ze spotkania również mogło zwiastować kłopoty.

– Matsumoto.

Rangiku nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać. Chwyciła Corrie pod ramię i wyszły pod uważnym spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych.

– Znowu ratujesz jej tyłek. – Usłyszały jeszcze Kenpachiego. – Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy mają ją za twoją maskotkę.

– Ależ Shiroyama-san jest godna swego stanowiska.

– Tak jak Kira? – zapytała Sui-Feng. – Bo zdaje się, że dążysz do podobnego finału.

Reszta rozmowy była już niesłyszalna, więc nie wiedziały, co Ichimaru odpowiedział na ten zarzut. Milczały całą drogę do mieszkania Corrie, Matsumoto zaparzyła herbaty, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się przyjaciółka. Z pewnością coś by potłukła, gdyby pozwolić jej działać.

– Kapitan Kurotsuchi nie powinien przywoływać Kiry – odezwała się, siadając obok Corrie. – Wszystkich nas to zabolało. I nie pomaga myśl, że on się nigdy nie liczy z innymi.

Shiroyama nie odpowiedziała wpatrzona w jakiś punkt na stole. Twarz nadal miała ściągniętą w gniewie, musiało kłębić się w niej sporo emocji, którym nie pozwalała wyjść na zewnątrz. To nie było dobre rozwiązanie.

– Corrie-chan, nie duś tego w sobie. Zaszkodzisz sobie i dziecku.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Takie, że Shuuhei będzie bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy wróci i zobaczy cię w takim stanie.

– Skąd masz pewność, że wróci? Wszystko jest nie tak. Oskarżyli go na podstawie poszlak, ja nie mam przeciwdowodów, Ichimaru co rusz mnie ogranicza. Jak mam mu pomóc? Jak mam wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży? Gdyby było coś jeszcze, już dawno byśmy to znaleźli.

Matsumoto westchnęła. Perspektywy rzeczywiście nie były zachęcające, pozostała im wiara, choć tej było coraz mniej. Trudno było dziwić się Corrie, że czuła się zniechęcona i przytłoczona.

– Wybacz, że nie potrafię pocieszyć cię inaczej. Wszyscy czują się bezradni i próbują się jakoś do tego ustosunkować, choć to nie jest łatwe.

– Nie będziesz miała kłopotów, że ze mną poszłaś?

– Mój kapitan wie, dlatego się zgodził. Utrata kolejnego vice-kapitana mogłaby wiele skomplikować.

– Jestem tylko maskotką.

– Nie mów tak. W pełni zasługujesz na swoje stanowisko. Nikt tak ciężko nie pracował jak ty. Gin to docenia, pozostali kapitanowie również.

– Ja już nic nie wiem, Rangiku-san. To mnie przerasta. Chcę Shuuheia z powrotem. Dlaczego ktoś mi go odebrał?

Na to pytanie Matsumoto nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, ale dało jej do myślenia jeszcze długo po tym, jak zostawiła Corrie i wróciła do własnego Oddziału.

– Kapitanie, a co jeśli prawdziwy morderca chciał osobiście uderzyć w Corrie albo Shuu? – zapytała, unosząc spojrzenie znad czytanego raportu.

– Co masz na myśli, Matsumoto?

– Do tej pory myślałam, że uderzenie w Shuuheia było po to, żebyśmy pamiętali, że każdy ma swoją gorszą stronę, którą dobrze ukrywa pod uprzejmością i pracowitością. Shuu zawsze był lubiany, wiele osób mu ufało, więc teraz czują się zdradzeni, myśląc, że zrobił coś takiego.

– Skąd przyszedł ci do głowy motyw osobisty?

– Rozmowa z Corrie mi to podsunęła – przyznała. – Chociaż oni wycierpieli już tyle, że nie wiem, kto chciałby im jeszcze dołożyć.

Toshiro zamyślił się nad słowami swojej zastępczyni. Sam miał wątpliwości wobec oskarżenia Hisagiego. Owszem, przykład Aizena jasno określał, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają, ale czy Shuuhei byłby tak głupi, żeby zaczynać krwawą rewoltę niedługo po zaręczynach z Shiroyamą? Nie był aż tak pewny siebie, nie brakowało mu ostrożności, a sama sugestia Corrien, że kluczowy dowód mógł być podstawiony, też dawała do myślenia. Hitsugaya coraz bardziej był przekonany, że Hisagi został wrobiony. Jeśli motyw był osobisty, to by wiele tłumaczyło.

– Jak wielu wrogów ma ta dwójka? – zapytał bardziej siebie niż obserwującą go Matsumoto.

– Takich, z którymi musieliby się liczyć, w ogóle nie kojarzę. Zresztą są dość lubiani wśród shinigami.

– Wątpliwe też, żeby byli w konflikcie z kimś z Rukongai – uznał Hitsugaya i wstał.

– Dokąd idziesz, kapitanie?

– Muszę porozmawiać z Kuchikim. Zajmij się raportami, Matsumoto.

– W porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się Rangiku. – Jeśli to im pomoże, zrobię wszystko.

Tymczasem Corrie zawędrowała na cmentarz. Przez ostatnie cztery lata nie bywała tu często, zwykle towarzyszył jej Shuuhei i razem zwierzali się zmarłemu przyjacielowi. Chcieli wierzyć, że byłby po ich stronie, wspierałby ich w tym związku, choć oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że gdyby Kira żył, Corrie z pewnością nie zakochałaby się w Hisagim, może w tej chwili byłaby w szczęśliwym związku właśnie z Kirą. Historia potoczyłaby się całkiem inaczej, choć nigdy nie próbowała układać takiego scenariusza. Była szczęśliwa z Shuuheiem i ani myślała go zostawiać. Owszem, czasami się na siebie obrażali, kłócili o błahostki, ale tak było w każdym związku. Zresztą zwykle nie potrafili się na siebie długo złościć, jedno bez drugiego nie umiało żyć. A teraz musieli.

Położyła na nagrobku wiązankę nagietków – zawsze przynosiła mu te kwiaty, były symbolem Trzeciego Oddziału i nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby miał otrzymać od niej inne. Nic innego nie pasowało tak dobrze jak kwiaty rozpaczy.

Szeptem opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się do tej pory. Potrzebowała się przed kimś wygadać i nie słuchać wciąż, że wszystko się ułoży. Już w to nie wierzyła, bo i jak? W oczach większości była naiwna i głupio zakochana w kimś, kto okazał się taką samą szują jak Aizen. Chyba powinna się z tym pogodzić i dać spokój z walką z wiatrakami. Czy naprawdę miała szansę odwrócić losy mężczyzny, którego pokochała? Szczerze w to wątpiła, nie mając punktu zaczepienia do dalszego śledztwa.

Miała jeszcze jedno wyjście, choć nie była pewna, czy powinna się na to zdecydować – odnaleźć Shuuheia i wspólnie zbiec do Świata Żywych, ukrywając się tam do końca ich dni. Byliby razem, może bez przyjaciół i wiecznie w cieniu ludzi, ale czy naprawdę potrzebowali wiele? Powstrzymywała ją tylko odpowiedzialność za Oddział, wiedziała, że jeśli Ichimaru zostanie sam, będą mieć tu małą apokalipsę. Poza tym to był jej Oddział, miejsce, w którym czuła się dobrze, to był jej dom. Wiedziała, że Shuuhei też nie chciałby tak odchodzić. Tu było ich życie, oboje czuli się podobnie wobec swoich Oddziałów, podwładnych i przyjaciół. Nieważne, że Seireitei uznało go za mordercę. Już pierwsza ucieczka nie budziła jego entuzjazmu, ugiął się pod jej prośbami. Może rzeczywiście to było głupie i narobili przez to jeszcze więcej kłopotów sobie i wszystkim dookoła, ale nadal utrzymywała, że było to jedyne wyjście, jakie wtedy miała. Sądziła, że poradzi sobie, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam jest bezpieczny, żywy, ale teraz wiedziała, jak srodze się myliła. Chciała go z powrotem obok, by znów wypełnił pustkę, która powoli ją dusiła.

– Co ja mam robić, Kira? – zapytała, choć wiedziała, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

Siedziała tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas w kompletnym milczeniu, choć z tyłu głowy coraz uporczywiej pojawiały się myśli, że powinna wrócić do Oddziału i zająć się swoimi nielicznymi już obowiązkami. Inaczej Ichimaru całkiem się rozleniwi i nic nie będzie zrobione. Nikt inny przecież nie zagoni go do roboty, Oficerowie nie mieli takiego przebicia, zresztą nikt się nie ważył na takie rozwiązania, których sama używała od lat.

Dopiero niespodziewany deszcz przegonił ją z cmentarza. Wpadła do siebie kompletnie przemoczona, z włosów ciekła jej woda, więc od razu ruszyła się wysuszyć w łazience. Może i było ciepło, ale nadal istniało ryzyko, że się przeziębi, a nie miał jej kto pielęgnować. Chociaż pewnie na początek dostałaby porządny ochrzan za lekkomyślność.

W samym ręczniku przeszła przez mieszkanie, żeby założyć świeży mundur. Przemoczony już rozwiesiła, więc lada chwila będzie mogła wracać do biura, choć nie bardzo jej się śpieszyło. Prawdę mówiąc, miała ochotę zostać sama ze sobą w ciszy własnego mieszkania i poddać się rozpaczy. Zaraz jednak zganiła się za tę myśl, przecież Trzeci Oddział na nią liczył. Nie może ich zawieść.

Gdy wychodziła, zauważyła świeżą pocztę. Nie zdarzało się to często, bo też nie miała nikogo, z kim wymieniałaby listy. Tym bardziej z ciekawością sięgnęła po kopertę, na której znalazła jedynie swoje nazwisko. Nie było nadawcy i przez ułamek sekundy sądziła, że list jest od Shuuheia. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na swoje nazwisko i westchnęła ciężko, nie rozpoznając pisma. Zresztą nie ryzykowałby takiego kroku, ktoś mógłby przejąć list i sprawić im kłopoty. Kto więc był nadawcą?

Weszła do pustego biura, oparła się o biurko i otworzyła kopertę. List nie był zbyt długi, nie znała tego pisma, a podpisu nie było.

„ _Witaj, Corrien-san_

 _Od dawna obserwuję Twoje działania, by ocalić ukochanego przed okrutnym losem sprawiedliwości Seireitei. Od dawna tak dobrze się nie bawiłem, widząc, jak udajesz twardą, choć najchętniej rzuciłabyś to wszystko w czorty. Przyznaję, nie masz szczęścia do mężczyzn. Nawet dowódcę znalazłaś sobie dość problematycznego. Chyba najwyższy czas uznać, że przegrałaś._

 _Pewnie zastanawiasz się, kim jestem i w jakim celu piszę. Przedstawię Ci się osobiście, gdy nadejdzie czas spotkania. Oczywiście, jeśli zdołasz o własnych siłach odkryć prawdę. Tym razem bez opiekuńczego ramienia jakże uprzejmego ostatnimi czasy kapitana Ichimaru. Niech to będzie nasz sekret. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby Shuuhei-san trafił przedwcześnie w ręce swego wściekłego dowódcy, prawda?_

 _Podejrzewam, że wiesz już, że dowody zostały sfałszowane, choć jest pewien dobrze ukryty, na który nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Nadal znajduje się na miejscu zbrodni. Mógłbym Ci zdradzić, której, lecz najpierw chciałbym, abyś zrobiła coś dla mnie. W Centralnej Bibliotece, w dziale, do którego mają wstęp jedynie kapitanowie i ewentualnie ich zastępcy w ich obecności, znajduje się pewien rocznik. Zawiera on informacje o zbrodniach shinigamich sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat i jest to jedyny egzemplarz. Chciałbym mieć go dla siebie. Myślisz, że dasz radę to zrobić? Zdaje się, że Shuuhei-san jest cenniejszy niż Twoja obecna pozycja i wszelkie zasady, choć jeśli Cię złapią, z pewnością zostaniesz uwięziona i nic już nie będzie można zrobić dla Twojego ukochanego._

 _Powiedzmy, że poczekam trzy dni, nim uznam, że jednak nie chcesz współpracować. W pełni to rozumiem, na pewno chciałaś iść o własnych siłach przez życie, a jednak tak się nie da. Bywaj zdrowa, Corrien-san."_

Corrie poczuła, że zalewa ją furia. List musiał wysłać prawdziwy morderca, do tego przez cały czas był blisko i bezczelnie ją obserwował, mając z tego cholerną satysfakcję. Niczego nie zauważyła, więc musiał się dobrze ukrywać.

Nie była pewna, jak ma na to spoglądać. Najchętniej zaniosłaby list Mugurumie, żeby udowodnić mu, że to nie ona się myliła, ale zawarta w treści groźba względem Shuuheia nieco ją ostudziła. Wolała być ostrożna, a nie miała przecież pewności, że Kensei jej uwierzy. W najgorszym wypadku sama skaże ukochanego na śmierć, a tego by nie przeżyła. Musiała przemyśleć całą sprawę raz jeszcze.

Do biura wszedł Ichimaru. Spojrzał na nią uważnie, wyczuwając jej napięcie. List zdążył zniknął z widoku, więc o niego nie zapyta.

– Coś się stało, Shiroyama-san? Wydajesz się poruszona.

– Spotkanie dowódców dawno się skończyło – syknęła. – A dokumentów nie ruszyłeś.

– Byłem u Rangiku. Miałem wrócić wcześniej, ale się rozpadało, więc musiałem przeczekać – odparł pogodnie. – Nie powinnaś się tak denerwować, Shiroyama-san. To nie sprzyja ani tobie ani dziecku.

– Bierz się za robotę – warknęła i sama usiadła do swoich obowiązków.

Sprawę listu zostawiła na później, mając nadzieję, że na coś wpadnie. Żadne rozwiązanie przedstawione przez mordercę jej nie odpowiadało, a nie była pewna, czy potrafi odnaleźć w tym złoty środek, który przyniesie dobre zakończenie.


	9. Rozdział 9

Pustka wypełnia cię każdego dnia, gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu. Chcesz wrzeszczeć, szarpać, rozerwać coś na strzępy, byle ci ulżyło, choć wiesz, że rozwiązanie leży poza zasięgiem. I wkurza cię to każdego dnia coraz bardziej.

* * *

– _Shuuhei, czym jest miłość? – zapytała niespodziewanie._

 _Leżeli wtuleni w siebie w towarzystwie tylko jednej świecy. W powietrzu nadal unosił się zapach namiętności sprzed chwili, czuł ciepło jej ciała, a palce bawiły się długimi, brązowymi włosami._

– _Pytasz mnie o takie rzeczy. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie wiem._

– _A dla ciebie? – Nie ustępowała._

 _Zastanowił się przez chwilę, bo nigdy o tym nie myślał. To uczucie po prostu się pojawiło, wypełniło go, ale czym było?_

– _Porankiem w twoich ramionach, przygodnym seksem na kapitańskim biurku pod nieobecność kapitana Ichimaru, walką ramię w ramię, niespodziewaną kolacją, namiętnością o zapachu drzew persymony, tęsknotą, gdy nie ma cię w pobliżu, strachem, że znikniesz – wyliczył powoli. – Tobą._

 _Zaśmiała się. Nie było w tym szyderstwa, raczej rozbawienie. Uniosła się lekko na rękach i spojrzała mu w oczy._

– _Wiesz, nie umiałam kochać – przyznała. – A potem nie chciałam, bo miłość to ból i tęsknota. To samotne wieczory zaprawione sake, to zazdrość, gdy spoglądam na innych, to gniew na kapitana, to krzyk utkwiony w gardle. Tak myślałam i nienawidziłam kochać. Tak bardzo nienawidziłam, a ty wymazałeś całą nienawiść. I nauczyłeś mnie kochać na nowo._

 _Przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. Tak, kiedyś miłość była samotnością, lecz dwie samotności przestawały być samotnością. Może to nie miało sensu, ale to nieważne. Już nie umiał żyć bez miłości._

Tęsknił. Tak cholernie tęsknił, że to aż bolało. Każdy dzień był katorgą, doprowadzał go niemal do szaleństwa. Przez cały ten czas myślał o pozostawionej w Seireitei Corrie. Czy nic jej nie jest, czy jest bezpieczna, czy nie oberwało jej się zbyt mocno za pomoc w ucieczce.

Od miesiąca żył w koszmarze. Żałował, że tamtego dnia uległ Corrie, może byliby w stanie rozwiązać tę sprawę tak, aby nikt nie ucierpiał. A jednak wszystko potoczyło się w tym kierunku, najgorszym z możliwych.

Tamtego dnia zostawił Corrie przeciwko Drugiemu Oddziałowi. Z pewnością wszyscy wiedzieli, że to właśnie ona go uwolniła, a to oznaczało zdradę. Powinien zabrać ją ze sobą albo zawrócić. Ukażą ją z jego powodu, a on na to pozwolił, uciekając jak tchórz. Naprawdę był beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Jak można ryzykować życie najcenniejszej dla siebie osoby? Powinien od razu wrócić i choćby wybłagać dla niej łaskę, nie mogła odpowiadać za niego. To niedorzeczne.

A jednak spełnił jej prośbę i uciekł, choć to nie było proste. Nawet gdy już ukrył mundur shinigami, nadal wyglądał dość charakterystycznie, co ułatwiało zadanie pogoni. A wiedział, że wciąż go szukają. Oddziały Omnitsukido sukcesywnie przeszukiwały Rukongai, zaglądały w każdy kąt byle tylko go dorwać. Gorsze jednak było to, że w pościg zaangażował się również kapitan Muguruma, a on mu nie odpuści, dopóki go nie złapie i nie ukaże osobiście.

To bolało, że kapitan tak łatwo stracił wiarę w niego. Wiedział, czego to kwestia. Sam też byłby wkurzony, gdyby drugi raz poczuł się zdradzony przez kogoś, kogo by nawet o to nie podejrzewał. Mimo to wydawało mu się, że Muguruma chociaż trochę mu ufa i wysłucha tego, co ma do powiedzenia. Najwyraźniej się pomylił i kapitan nie pokładał w nim żadnych nadziei. To by tłumaczyło, czemu ciągle był z niego niezadowolony.

A teraz był ścigany przez własnego dowódcę. Zapewne Mashiro mu towarzyszyła, z nią ledwo dawał radę ugrać remis po wielu potyczkach treningowych, więc z obojgiem nie miał najmniejszych szans. Mógł jedynie liczyć, że uda mu się skutecznie ukrywać, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak długo powinno to potrwać. W sumie nawet nie wiedział, jak Corrie chce mu przekazać informację, że może już wrócić, bo sprawa rozwiązana. Sam też nie mógł wysłać jej żadnej wiadomości w obawie, że w ten sposób się zdradzi albo, co gorsza, wpakuje Corrie w jeszcze większe kłopoty, a tego nie chciał. Podejrzewał, że się o niego martwi, nie wiedząc, co się z nim dzieje. To nie tak miało być.

Przez wiele dni błąkał się po Rukongai, oddalając się coraz bardziej od Seireitei. Unikał nawet zwykłych dusz, kiedy nie było to absolutnie konieczne, w obawie, że ktoś go zapamięta i przekaże tę informację shinigami. To przynosiło doskwierającą samotność, w której myślał o pozostawionej na pastwę losu Corrie, a także głód.

Już zapomniał, jak to jest być głodnym. Te odległe czasy, kiedy był dzieckiem biegającym z przyjaciółmi po Rukongai, kiedy nie zawsze udawało im się zdobyć coś do jedzenia, zatarły się już nieco i zdawały się tylko starą historią. Gdy został w końcu przyjęty do Akademii, już nigdy więcej nie chodził głodny. Niemal zapomniał, jakie to uczucie, a pamięć o tych wszystkich kolacjach z Corrie, tylko go dobijała. Nawet nocowanie pod gwiazdami aż tak nie dokuczało mu jak właśnie głód.

Od tygodnia jednak już nie uciekał. Pewna mieszkająca na odludziu staruszka przyjęła go pod swój dach, o nic nie pytając. Trochę się obawiał, czy zrobił dobrze, przyjmując zaproszenie na obiad, ale w tamtym momencie żołądek zagłuszył rozsądek. Starsza pani nie bała się ukrytej pod płaszczem katany, choć w odległych dzielnicach Rukongai uzbrojone dusze zwiastowały kłopoty, stwierdziła tylko, że dawno nikt jej nie odwiedzał, więc nikt też nie będzie tu nikogo szukał. Idealne miejsce, żeby się ukryć.

Został, choć przez cały czas spodziewał się pogoni. Obserwował, nasłuchiwał, trzymał katanę blisko, choć w rzeczywistości nie chciał walczyć. Prędzej ucieknie, nim pogoń się zjawi, bo nie zamierzał nikogo skrzywdzić. Nieważne, że uznali go za winnego.

Zastanawiał się, co się dzieje z Corrie, ale też myślał o całej tej sprawie. Czy coś przeoczyli? A może jednak byli na tyle blisko, że prawdziwy morderca postanowił go wrobić? I czemu właściwie padło na niego? Przypadek czy celowe działanie? W to pierwsze raczej nie wierzył. Po co morderca wkładałby tyle wysiłku dla przypadkowej osoby? Ale jaki miałby motyw? Kto miał do niego aż taki problem, że wrobił go w tak paskudną sprawę? Bo przecież to nie mogło być byle głupstwo.

Nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań, a każde rodziło kolejne. Brakowało mu punktu zaczepienia. Była też myśl, której nie chciał roztrząsać, że może to nie on jest tu najważniejszy, ale morderca chciał uderzyć w Corrie. To mogło oznaczać, że dziewczyna jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a on zostawił ją samą i jeszcze naraził na konsekwencje złamania zasad. Owszem, wiedział, że Corrie jest silna i samodzielna. Choć nieczęsto można było ją zobaczyć w terenie, zawsze radziła sobie doskonale nawet z trudnymi przeciwnikami bez niczyjej asysty. Gdy wspólnie trenowali, wielokrotnie pokonywała przyjaciół w pojedynkach, a taki Madarame nigdy nie dawał jej forów. Wbrew opinii wielu nie była vice-kapitanem tylko na pokaz, ale naprawdę dotrzymywała kroku swemu dowódcy, który chronił ją na swój pokrętny sposób. Shuuhei zauważył to już jakiś czas temu i wiedział, czym jest to podyktowane.

Jednak żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia o zagrożeniu, więc czy dadzą radę zareagować na czas? Nie miał pewności, a jednocześnie nie mógł ryzykować wyprawy do Seireitei. Wątpił, czy da radę wejść niepostrzeżenie do miasta, żeby chociaż z ukrycia chronić Corrie.

Ruch wybudził go z niewesołych myśli. Instynktownie chwycił za Zanpakutou, ale to tylko starsza pani, której imienia do tej pory nie poznał, wróciła do swojej chatki z wyprawy po zakupy do pobliskiego osiedla. Chciał jej z tym pomóc, jednak staruszka kazała mu zostać, żeby przypadkiem nie natrafił na oddział shinigamich.

– Tęsknisz. – Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale, rozpakowując zakupy. – Musisz ją bardzo kochać.

– Skąd…

– Stara jestem, wiele widziałam. Musiałeś ją zostawić, ale tęsknisz za nią bardziej, niż chcesz się przyznać.

Shuuhei tylko westchnął. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie mógł powiedzieć o tym staruszce. Nie chciał obciążać jej swoimi problemami.

W pewnym momencie starsza pani zatrzymała się w pół ruchu.

– A to co takiego? – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, wyciągając z koszyka kopertę. – Zdaje się, że to dla ciebie.

Shuuhei nie wiedział, skąd pomysł, ale wystarczył rzut oka, żeby dostrzegł wykaligrafowane „69" na papierze. Ten sam numer nosił przecież na własnym policzku, kopiując tatuaż człowieka, który uratował mu życie.

Wiedział, że to nie Corrie. Nie ryzykowałaby tak bardzo, a gdyby było już bezpiecznie, przyszłaby osobiście. Robiła głupoty, ale w tej sytuacji z pewnością była ostrożna. Zresztą po jego ucieczce była pilnie obserwowana przez Omnitsukido jako pierwsza osoba, z którą mógłby się skontaktować. Musiała być tego świadoma.

Zaraz też poczuł panikę. Ktoś wiedział, że tu jest. Przyjaciel? Wróg? Czy za chwilę zjawi się tu kapitan Muguruma, żeby go dopaść? Albo Oddział Drugi? Co powinien zrobić? Jak się zachować? Czy to wszystko miało jakikolwiek sens?

„Uspokój się" – nakazał sobie w myślach. Panika to najgorsze, co mógł teraz zrobić. Musiał po prostu otworzyć ten list i go przeczytać. Wtedy zastanowi się, co dalej.

List nie był długi. Shuuhei nie znał też tego pisma, więc jego autorem nie mógł być nikt, kogo znał. Podpisu też nie znalazł.

„ _Witaj, Shuuhei-san_

 _Pytanie o to, jak się masz, byłoby nieco nie na miejscu, skoro zostałeś opuszczony przez wszystkich przyjaciół, a nawet swego dowódcę, a Ty sam opuściłeś ukochaną w dość dramatycznych okolicznościach. Zakładałem się sam ze sobą, że wytrzymasz krócej jako uciekinier, ale najwyraźniej Cię przeceniłem. Może nie dbasz tak bardzo o to, co stanie się z Corrien-san?_

 _Biedna, opuszczona Corrien-san. Nawet jej jakże opiekuńczy kapitan nie może je ochronić przed gniewem Seireitei, ale to i tak najmniejsze zło, jakie ją czeka._

 _Myślałem, że będę mógł obserwować, jak się poddajesz karze za nieswoje zbrodnie, a Corrien-san rozpacza. Myślisz, że będzie za Tobą płakać tak jak za vice-kapitanem Kirą? Ale Ty nie chcesz dać się złapać ani nie próbujesz wrócić. Rozczarowałeś mnie, Shuuhei-san. A tak nie może być._

 _Podniesiemy więc stawkę. Masz dziesięć dni. W tym czasie albo mnie znajdziesz i udowodnisz mi moje zbrodnie albo poddasz się osądowi Seireitei jako morderca. W innym przypadku zabiję Corrien-san._

 _Nie będę się śpieszyć. Będzie umierała długo, osamotniona i w bólu. W upokorzeniu nawet. Będzie krzyczała o litość, a może nawet wołała Ciebie, żebyś ją ocalił, ale to na nic. Zedrze tylko gardło. Pozbawię ją wszystkiego, zniszczę jej ducha i rozczłonkuję ciało, po czym podrzucę kawałki do Oddziałów. Będą jej szukać, ale to, co znajdą, nie będzie już Corrien-san, lecz zmasakrowanym, ciepłym jeszcze trupem, którego nawet nie rozpoznają. I wiesz, kto będzie winnym tej ohydnej zbrodni? Ty, Shuuhei-san. Porwiesz ukochaną, która zawierzyła ci wszystko, po czym okrutnie zabijesz._

 _Dziesięć dni, Shuuhei-san. Dziesięć dni i Corrien-san zginie. To Twój wybór. Możesz ją ocalić, jeśli zaryzykujesz._

 _Dam Ci też małe fory i w kilku miejscach zostawię wskazówki co do mojej tożsamości. Będą rozsiane po Seireitei w ważnych dla Waszej dwójki miejscach._

 _Dziesięć dni. Czas start. Pamiętaj o tym, Shuuhei-san."_

Hisagi poczuł wściekłość. To nie miało żadnego związku z paniką czy całą resztą uczuć, które towarzyszyły mu jeszcze do niedawna. Był wściekły na bezosobowego mordercę, który zamierzał wykorzystać przeciwko niemu Corrie. Ich cierpienie go bawiło, do tego stanowił zagrożenie. To już nie było tylko gdybanie, ale miał przed sobą realną groźbę śmierci ukochanej. Ten człowiek zasługiwał na karę. Nie karę, ale śmierć. Wtedy jej nie skrzywdzi, nie tknie jej.

Ta myśl go nie przeraziła. Nienawidził Kazeshiniego, jego żądzy mordu i wszystkiego, co uosabiał, ale w tej chwili chętnie dał się ponieść emocjom duszy miecza. Teraz ważne było tylko to, że ktoś nastawał na życie Corrie, do tego zrobił sobie z tego grę. To dla niego była tylko zabawa. Skrzywdzi Corrie dla własnej satysfakcji.

Z trudem zmusił się do uspokojenia myśli, bo gotowy był wracać do Seireitei na złamanie karku tylko po to, by być blisko Corrie i nie pozwolić na ten niecny plan. Przecież teraz nikt już nie uwierzy, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić jej krzywdy. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, wolałby umrzeć. Życie bez Corrie było bezsensowne, potrzebował jej u swego boku, uśmiechniętą i beztroską jak zawsze.

Miał dwie opcje do wyboru: strzec Corrie z ukrycia i w momencie próby porwania dorwać prawdziwego mordercę albo zagrać w jego chorą grę. Szybko odrzucił pomysł przekazania listu Mugurumie, bo ten pewnie by go nawet nie wysłuchał, zresztą wątpił, by ktokolwiek mu uwierzył. Nie mógł tak ryzykować, bo wtedy kto ochroni Corrie? Tak jej nie ocali przecież.

Był też niemal pewny, że morderca, kimkolwiek jest, nie pozwoli mu spokojnie obserwować sytuacji i jeśli będzie chciał tylko chronić Corrie, zrobi coś, żeby zmusić go do działania. Zresztą Shuuhei nie był pewny, czy da radę tak po prostu czekać, jeśli mógł szybciej uchronić ukochaną i Seireitei, bo nie wiadomo, co ten szaleniec jeszcze zamierzał zrobić. Do tej pory zabił już kilku shinigamich, oficerów, których niełatwo było pokonać.

Miał trochę czasu, żeby dopracować plan działania, nim dotrze do Seireitei. Zrobi listę miejsc, które powinien odwiedzić, przeanalizuje również list, może znajdzie w nim dodatkowe wskazówki. Nie pozwoli Corrie zginąć, prędzej sam umrze.

– Pośpiech nie jest najlepszym doradcą – powiedziała starsza pani.

– Tak łatwo mnie odczytać? – zapytał.

– Gdy chodzi o najbliższe nam osoby, zawsze chcemy wszystko od razu.

– Jest w niebezpieczeństwie – przyznał. – Nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

– Jesteś pewny?

Ta myśl otrzeźwiła Shuuheia. To prawda, wróg był niebezpieczny, ale Corrie nie należała do bezsilnych kobiet, które tylko czekają na ratujących ich rycerzy. Była shinigami, silną i niezależną vice-kapitan. Nawet kiedy Sarurecco odebrali jej Yukikaze, nie złożyła broni, ale ruszyła do walki. Do tego pieczę nad nią sprawował cwany lis, który nie pozwoli jej zginąć. Musiał im zaufać, zdobędą dla niego czas, aby mógł znaleźć mordercę i doprowadzić go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. A potem wrócą do tych beztroskich dni, kiedy ich największymi problemami były wygłupy Ichimaru.

– Dziękuję. Będę musiał niedługo iść.

– Bez obiadu cię nie puszczę. Uczyń tę przyjemność osamotnionej, starszej pani.


End file.
